<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouds And Birds by Natileroxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832634">Clouds And Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs'>Natileroxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, be warned, khr still happens but they have quirks, mafia still exists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hawks was twelve, he was sent to a small town to learn from one of the best swordsmen in the world. What the commission failed to realise was that the man was retired and running a sushi restaurant in the middle of a mafia infested town with a hitman for a teenage son. </p>
<p>(Ok for readers without knowledge of KHR)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro/Sasagawa Kyouko, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dino &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon &amp; I-Pin (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana/Sasagawa Ryouhei, Miura Haru/Xanxus, Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Spanner, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Hibari Kyoya, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Miura Haru, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Yamamoto Takeshi, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Yamamoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going to structure this as past =&gt; future =&gt; past and so on<br/>Gonna try running this as a fortnightly thing so I have more backlog<br/>This'll probably end up around 30,000 words or so, nowhere near as long as my other MHA fic is, but I hope people enjoy it anyway :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chatroom names</p><p>Doge - Yamamoto Takeshi<br/>Kit Kat - Gokudera Hayato<br/>SCrEECH - Sasagawa Ryohei<br/>Juice - Sawada Tsunayoshi<br/>Hoot - Rokudo Mukuro<br/>Yoot - Dokuro Chrome<br/>The Actual Personification of Chaos - Reborn<br/>Death Incarnate - Hibari Kyoya</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeshi is fifteen. He is fifteen and he’s been fifteen for a little while now. Some would say he is practically sixteen already. </p><p>That’s not really important, though. What’s more important is that Tsuna is fifteen. Which means he’s still a civilian. At least on paper. The crimes he’s racked up from over a year of knowing exactly where he’s come from, well… those are pretty bad. From theft, to battery, to property damage, to harbouring dangerous criminals, to attempted murder, he’s far from innocent. Don’t let his doe eyes and cutesy smile fool you. He’s ruthless when it comes to protecting what’s his. </p><p>Takeshi can relate. You see, when he was just a little fourteen-year-old, running around, fooling around with his quirk, playing baseball, he met Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi had always flown under his radar. Takeshi had never had real friends before, but one look at the lonely, clumsy boy and Takeshi immediately befriended him once Tsuna stopped him from jumping off the roof of their middle school. </p><p>Sure, by the time Takeshi had actually befriended him, Tsuna already had a loyal puppy dog following him around in the form of one Gokudera Hayato. Hayato is probably the only one more protective of Tsuna than he is. </p><p>Which is crazy once you think about it. Hayato, a half-Japanese, half-Italian bastard child of a pianist and a rich Italian businessman, is as explosive as you can get. And as dangerous. He has all the traits of a delinquent, from piercings to silver hair to the way he wears his uniform and all the rings on his fingers. You’d never guess that his quirk is superintelligence. Or that he hides layers upon layers of single sticks of dynamite under his clothes, lighting the wicks with the cigarette at his lips. </p><p>For a long while, it was the three of them, Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato. Of course, along with them, there were Tsuna’s troublesome adopted siblings. A five-year-old boy with curly, dark hair from Italy called Lambo, a five-year-old Chinese girl called I-pin, and a nine-year-old Italian boy called Futa. And, finally, Tsuna’s tutor. Reborn. </p><p>Reborn, as Takeshi knew, was a hitman. A home tutor hitman. The reason for the pure chaos unleashed on the unsuspecting town of Namimori. </p><p>Not that Takeshi quite minded. He loved himself a bit of chaos. Hibari Kyoya was his boyfriend after all. The boy, a seventeen-year-old who'd ruled over the town since he was ten, was the incarnation of chaos. Which is ironic, as Kyoya loathes chaos. But don’t let his dedication to school fool you, he is absolutely abysmal in the studying department. There is a reason he was stuck in middle school long after he should have graduated. He’s currently set to graduate the same year as Takeshi, held back two years. </p><p>If Takeshi even thought to mention it, though, he’d probably get a tonfa in the gut. Ouch. Those metal rods of death are painful. </p><p>So, yeah, back to chaos in the streets of Namimori. Most parents are pretty chill about the constant explosions coming from the Sawada residence, due to Sawada Nana, the loveliest woman in the world according to Futa’s ranking sheet (which is never wrong). Her quirk is quite simple, she can alter people’s perception. So people just… ignore the chaos and near-death that happens on a daily basis in that house. </p><p>Come to think of it, maybe that’s why none of them has been arrested so far? Or maybe it’s Reborn paying off the cops. Perhaps a mix of both, with a bit of murder slipped in. </p><p>But, Takeshi’s dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, is certainly another story. The man, a cheerful sushi chef by day, is actually a hitman for hire. At least, back in his heyday he was. A swordsman who has a quirk that helps him perceive the world around him much faster than anyone else had more hits then one would think if encountering the humble man for the first time. </p><p>The Hero Public Safety Commission always rubbed Takeshi the wrong way. It’s why, despite his awesome quirk, he never applied to any hero schools. The funny thing is, the rest of his friends seemed to feel the same and do the same. Instead, all of them were attending Namimori High. From geniuses like Hayato, to kind-hearted souls like Tsunayoshi, to vicious carnivores like Kyoya, to manic demons like Mukuro, to even strong but thick-headed fools like Ryohei, all of them are on the same wavelength. </p><p>Hero society is <em>corrupt.</em> </p><p>Which is why, when Takeshi peeks his head out the door to look inside the restaurant and sees a bunch of Commission officers sitting inside (he know they’re not mafia, because mafioso don’t usually come to Takasushi without their boss, who was usually good ol’ Dino, and also because these guys just rub him the wrong way. Even Byakuran didn’t rub him the wrong way this much and Byakuran was <em>evil</em>), he’s not happy. </p><p>He steps behind the counter, looking at them with his politest smile and most piercing eyes and greets them cheerfully. </p><p>“Welcome to Takesushi, can I take your order?”</p><p>“Where’s Yamamoto Tsuyoshi?”</p><p>Takeshi doesn’t falter. He’s perfected his poker face for years. Even Reborn had said it was better than his. </p><p>“My father? He’s upstairs. Is there any reason you need him?”</p><p>The woman, standing there with a stiff posture and a cold expression, gives him a slow look. Takeshi keeps an ignorant, stupid grin on his face as he searches each person. There’s a total of four people. The woman, two men, and… a child. </p><p>A child with blond hair and bright red wings, looking high strung and, well, like shit. </p><p>“We just need to speak with him,” the woman said with a frown. He nods, lazily walking out the back of the restaurant and up the stairs to his actual house. </p><p>“Dad,” he calls out, lowering his voice a slight bit. His father pokes his head out of the kitchen, a look of curiosity morphing into concern once he takes in Takeshi’s strained smile. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The Hero Public Safety Commission. They’re downstairs.” </p><p>His father sighs, walking down the steps with Takeshi close behind. Takeshi slips into the restaurant just as the woman finishes introducing herself as Shibata Ren. Shibata then steps back and forcefully grasps the child’s wrist, pulling him forward. She and his father have a short conversation that Takeshi doesn’t bother focusing on, instead, making eye contact with the child. </p><p>A little boy, with beautiful golden eyes, widened in fear, little black triangles near his tear ducts. He looks somewhat birdlike to Takeshi, and that isn’t just the wings. Sure, the wings are beautiful, but nevertheless, the boy looks frightened. </p><p>He almost misses the tail end of the conversation, the way Shibata holds out a file, the way a man places a small duffle bag on the counter, and the way that Shibata roughly pulls the boy over to his father, who has moved and now stands out in the open. </p><p>Shibata lets go of the boy’s wrist and Takeshi’s father slowly crouches in front of the boy, examining his wrist before standing and nodding. </p><p>Soon enough, all three members of the commission are gone from sight. The only remaining occupants of the sushi restaurant are Takeshi himself, his father, and the boy. </p><p>“Takeshi,” his father calls out and Takeshi wanders over with a soft look on his face. He doesn’t want to scare the boy. The boy looks so fragile and cold and sad and scared. </p><p>“Yeah, dad?”</p><p>“This is Hawks.” There’s an edge on his father’s voice that makes Takeshi instinctually narrow his eyes before slipping back into his calm expression. Poker face, remember. “I was asked by the commission to take him in and train him in the way of the sword. He will be here for two years.”</p><p>Takeshi’s eyebrows furrow on their own and he crouches down in front of the boy<em> -Hawks, he reminds himself-</em> who looks at him in both curiosity and a smidge of fear. Takeshi shoots him a bright smile. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Yamamoto Takeshi but just call me Takeshi. It’s nice to meet you, Hawks,” Takeshi says, holding out his hand. </p><p>Hawks gingerly takes it, biting his lip before shaking. His hands are curious, appearing somewhat like talons. Although they still hold a human hand shape. An interesting mix of the two. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go upstairs. You hungry?” Takeshi asks. Hawks looks uncertain, looking to Tsuyoshi for guidance. The older Yamamoto simply gestures for Hawks to go on. </p><p>Hawks slowly nods and Takeshi smiles. “There’s probably some sushi leftover. If not, what do you like? We can order some take-out.” </p><p>Hawks looks at his feet. “Fried chicken…” Is his quiet answer. Takeshi laughs, patting Hawks ever so carefully on the head. </p><p>“Of course we can get you some fried chicken,” Takeshi keeps a hold on Hawks’ hand, and the boy’s grip tightens. Curious. Takeshi leads Hawks up to his room, picking up his phone in his free hand and texting while not letting go of Hawks’ hand. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Doge: soz guys can’t come hang tonight<br/>
Doge: got a kid to look after<br/>
Kit Kat: did you kidnap a child, baseball idiot?<br/>
SCrEECH: YAMAMOTO KIDNAPPING IS BAD<br/>
Juice: oh god<br/>
Hoot: Did you partake in some minor kidnapping, Yamamoto Takeshi?<br/>
Hoot: I can certainly help you cover it up if needed.<br/>
Yoot: Mukuro-sama<br/>
Yoot: No<br/>
The Actual Personification of Chaos: Answer us, Takeshi.<br/>
Death Incarnate: takeshi<br/>
Doge: i promise i didn’t kidnap a child<br/>
Doge: dad got given one by the commission<br/>
Kit Kat: the fuck?<br/>
Juice: that’s not good…<br/>
Hoot: The commission…<br/>
Yoot: MUKURO I SAID NO!<br/>
The Actual Personification of Chaos: I will be over promptly. </p>
</blockquote><p>It takes less than ten minutes for Takeshi to hear his father yell that he has visitors. Hawks still hasn’t let go of his hand. Takeshi opens his hand but Hawks whimpers, unable to let go. Takeshi just pats him on the head, helps him up, and leads him back down the stairs. </p><p>Standing by the counter is Reborn and Sawada Nana. Reborn looks suspicious and Nana looks furious. She lets her fury fade into the background as she smiles at Hawks. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hawks’ hand ebbs away from Takeshi’s. When Hawks finally lets go, Takeshi places a hand on the small of Hawks’ back and leads him over to Nana. She cheerfully converses with him while Reborn turns to Takeshi. </p><p>They creep behind the corner and then Reborn starts. </p><p>“The commission. What did they say?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Dad talked to them. He said that the kid’s name was Hawks and that he was here to learn how to use a sword from dad,” Takeshi explains. Reborn shifts, nudging his fedora. It’s strange, seeing the man taller than him. He knows, soon enough, that he’ll surpass Reborn in height, but after a whole year of watching Reborn simply hop into Tsuna’s hair or ride on Takeshi’s shoulder, seeing him as a grown man is odd. </p><p>“I will look into it. Do you know much about his quirk?” Reborn finally says. </p><p>“Obviously it has something to do with his wings, and obviously it’s pretty powerful if the commission has him. But…” Takeshi shrugs. “I don’t know much else.” </p><p>Reborn’s face is shadowed. The room grows colder. </p><p>“His real name can’t be <em>Hawks</em>,” Reborn settles on. “Did they give you a file?” </p><p>Takeshi nods and Reborn follows him up the stairs, keeping his ear out for Nana and Hawks. Good idea, bringing Nana here. She is simply the best at keeping someone calm. She can calm down Xanxus. She could probably placate fucking Bermuda. She has Kawahira wrapped around her little finger. </p><p>Reborn calls her <em>mama</em>. Actually, scratch that, most of the mafioso that end up in her house call her mama. Dino, one of the big three, calls her mama. </p><p>The file is large, sitting on the kitchen counter without a care in the world. His father left it out for him, he realises. </p><p>Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the retired hitman, the one the commission knew about, is not the one in control here. Takeshi is the one who is a single year away from being the left hand to the most powerful man in the underground. Takeshi is the one with connections to people like the world's greatest hitman. Takeshi has murderers and criminals as friends and a man who is practically a demon for a boyfriend. </p><p>Takeshi is the one with the power and connections to make sure that the commission keeps their nose out of Namimori. And away from Hawks. </p><p>Reborn leafs through the file, skimming the pages. </p><p>“You read this yet?”</p><p>Takeshi shakes his head. “Haven’t had the chance. Hawks wouldn’t let go of my hand. The other was preoccupied with the group chat.” </p><p>Reborn purses his lips. “His name has been blacked out…” The hitman then glares at the paper like it has offended him or killed his mother. Or both. “Colonello can easily rectify that fact. For now, we need a plan. Hibari won’t be happy that the commission has come snooping to Namimori. The one upside is this is confirmation that the commission has no idea about the Vongola’s presence in this town. Or the constant visitors we receive.” </p><p>Takeshi frowns. “We still don’t know enough about the commission to understand their goals here.” He scrunches up his nose in thought. It would be great if they had someone on the ins-</p><p>His eyes light up. He has an idea. </p><p>“Ah…” Reborn nods. “So you’ve come to the same conclusion as myself.” </p><p>They share matching sadistic smiles. He’s sure to enjoy this. </p>
<hr/><p>Hawks isn’t sure he wants a new handler. At twenty-three, he’s been with his current handler for about three years. He’s pretty sure that’s the record.  </p><p>Sakai Ayano is a woman with long, dark hair and dark grey eyes. She holds herself formally, and she doesn’t stand out as any different than his other handlers in the past. Although, there’s something about her hands. The way she holds her hands like she’s prepared to defend herself. </p><p>He’s seen it on himself many times but he’s never seen it on someone from the commission before. </p><p>The others don’t notice it, very little people would. He does because he has to. If he doesn’t observe small things like these, how is he supposed to be a hero?</p><p>“Hawks,” she begins. She has a deeper voice than he was expecting. “I am Sakai Ayano, although you were likely already informed of that fact,” she says. He nods and she continues. “I will be working with you.”</p><p>“As my handler,” he interrupts and she blinks before raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“As your handler,” she repeats. “I expect you to report to my office in half an hour for your new schedule.”</p><p>New… schedule? He can’t have a ‘schedule’. Not with Dabi demanding to meet up at random times of the night, or when there are people to save. </p><p>Sakai stalks away, another person following her. He thinks the man’s name is Honda, but he could be wrong. The only thing notable about the man’s bland appearance is the heterochromia. More importantly, the red-eye he is sporting. </p><p>He meets up with Sakai in her office with two seconds to spare. She doesn’t even look ruffled by his speedy entrance. </p><p>Her office is rather bare. There are a few books stacked on a shelf, but all the titles are in a different language. Italian if he had to guess. Her desk is similarly desolate, a plain white surface with only two pieces of paper and a file on it. </p><p>It’s like she’s just got here. </p><p>“Those books,” he says and nods to the possibly Italian books. Maybe they’re Spanish? Or French? They’re not Japanese, that’s for sure, and he’s pretty sure they aren’t English. The little English he learnt from Takeshi and Reborn tells him that much. </p><p>“Ah, yes…” She nods. “My husband is Italian. He sends me these books often.” </p><p>Husband? This is the first he’s hearing of a handler having a family. He’d assumed, of course, but he’d never asked. </p><p>Screw it, this is the best chance he’ll get. </p><p>“Your husband?”</p><p>She hums. “Yes. He is a caring man, although he may not seem to be. His demeanour is… lacking…” </p><p>He raises his eyebrows and she shakes her head, turning back to her desk and swiping one-off. She then holds it out. </p><p>“Schedule, follow it,” she orders him. </p><p>He blinks at it. According to this, he’s supposed to sleep for eight hours. He hasn’t slept eight hours in his entire life. Even when living with Yamamoto, he was sleeping six. </p><p>“What about-”</p><p>“Your mission will fit into this schedule, Hawks. Look again.”</p><p>Sure enough, each of the days also have a free slot. It also says, ‘adjust to preference. Move everything down 1.’</p><p>“This doesn’t list any meetings with the commission,” he begins to argue. </p><p>“You will only be meeting with me, Hawks. I hope I won’t have to repeat myself. Take this, follow it,” Sakai tells him and leans forward. “To the T.” </p><p>And then she stalks off, leaving him alone in her office. He’s unsure. Because…</p><p>What the fuck just happened?</p>
<hr/><p>They’re pretty lucky that the vicious teen with the possession quirk named Rokudo Mukuro isn’t still rotting away in the vindice prison. They’re also lucky that he is happy to possess whoever he needs to keep his eye on the commission. </p><p>Reborn isn’t sure how long this possession will have to be kept up, but with his victim still well under the throws of Mukuro’s possession and subsequent brainwashing, they won’t have to worry about it for a while. </p><p>They have three days until Colonello arrives in town. In that time, Reborn has to scrounge up nearly every source of information (except Viper. Never go to Viper unless you’re very desperate) and so far has found out a fair amount of what happened to Hawks. Now if he could only just find out what the kid’s name is. </p><p>He knows that Hawks saved a bunch of people when he was a kid (how heroic) and the commission bought him from his parents to train to become a hero. </p><p>“Child soldier,” Dame-Tsuna spits out. His student is perceptive. “That’s horrible.”</p><p>Hayato lets out a collection of curse words, each one worse than the last. “Fuck that shit. Where’s the kid? We’re kidnapping that little motherfucker.”</p><p>Dame-Tsuna immediately panics. “Gokudera! No!” Dame-Tsuna then proceeds to beg Hayato for all of ten seconds until Hayato begs his boss to forgive him. God, both of them could be pains sometimes.</p><p>“What do you suggest we do, little animal?” A cold, piercing voice comes from the window. Dame-Tsuna jolts up while Hayato just gets more comfortable. </p><p>Hibari Kyoya lets himself in through the window, perching on the window sill with his little bird on his shoulder. </p><p>“I…” Dame-Tsuna bites his lip. “I’m not sure. We need to save him, obviously, but… how do we go about it without collapsing society?” </p><p>“What’s that mean?” Reborn asks, curious. </p><p>“Well… if we try to do anything we risk the commission coming after us and the Vongola are the main pillar of the underground. And, I’m not vulnerable per se, but…”</p><p>“You’re still transitioning from being a civilian to being the boss.  You are yet to inherit the title of don, which, in fact, does make you somewhat vulnerable to legal groups like them,” Reborn finishes his student’s words. Dame-Tsuna speaks the truth. They really can’t do much without causing everything to slide off the edge. They need more time. </p><p>Hayato relaxes back. “At least we’ve got two years to de-brainwash him or whatever other crap the kid’s caught up in.” </p><p>“I want to race him,” Dame-Tsuna declares. </p><p>Kyoya smirks. “The bird versus the lion cub?”</p><p>Dame-Tsuna gives him a gentle smile. “It won’t be incredibly competitive. Just enough for it to be fun. And educational.”</p><p>“I’m happy to help you,” Hayato claims. </p><p>“Tonight, then,” Reborn says and then three of them smile. Well, more like Dame-Tsuna and Hayato smile. Kyoya just smirks and leaps off the windowsill. </p><p>“I still can’t wrap my head around how that guy’s quirk isn’t some enhancement one. His movements are superhuman,” Dame-Tsuna whispers. Reborn pretends not to hear the comment. </p>
<hr/><p>Two days into the new ‘schedule’ that Sakai gave him, he feels more refreshed than ever. Better rested, better fed, happier. </p><p>He, also, strangely enough, gets to save more people. He’s faster. His feathers are stronger. He’s just… better?</p><p>His meeting with Sakai begins rather simply. Until she withdraws a file for him to look at. </p><p>“Do you recognise this man?” She asks. </p><p>The man in the photo looks to be in his mid-thirties. He has yellow-blond hair, held back from his face by a green bandana. His outfit is obviously military, a camo green jacket with orange cuffs, white shirt, camo green pants, and a rifle strapped to his back. But, what Hawks notices most, are his eyes. They almost <em>glow</em> blue. </p><p>“Who is he?”</p><p>“We do not yet have a name for him as of yet. We know he is Italian, he worked for the COMSUBIN, which is an Italian combat force. He is shown to use a rifle. We also know that he has killed over a thousand people.” </p><p>Hawks blinks at her. </p><p>“You want me to go after him?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “It’s the other way around. He’s after <em>you</em>.” </p><p>He blinks at her again. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We are unsure of the reason at this time. All we know is that the commission was sent a message from him. He has allies, many of them, and he is highly dangerous.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s allied with the League of Villains?”</p><p>Sakai purses her lips. “Uncertain.”</p><p>He sighs, tucking the file under his arm. </p><p>“I’ll look over it tonight,” he says quietly. She nods. </p><p>Good. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be explanations for quirks as soon as they are referenced/shown. </p><p>(Classic: Outwardly embodies flame<br/>Inverted: Inwardly embodies flame<br/>Example - Lambo is a classic lightning, Verde is an inverted lightning)<br/>(BTW this classification is only headcanon)</p><p>Gokudera Hayato - <br/>Quirk: Super Intelligence - Learns at an extremely fast rate and has a higher intelligence than most humans.<br/>Flame: Classic Storm (+Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud)</p><p>Sawada Nana - <br/>Quirk: Ignorance - Can get people to ignore anything the user wishes them to.<br/>Flame: Unknown (Suspected Classic Sky or Sun) </p><p>Takami Keigo - <br/>Quirk: Fierce Wings - Large crimson wings that can shoot feathers like projectiles, feathers are telapathic, fast, and can be sharpened.<br/>Flame: Unknown (Suspected Inverted Sky or Inverted Cloud)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope i can keep a regular upload schedule but probs not</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hawks is taken away from the big skyscraper of the commission headquarters and to a small town with quaint buildings and people far between, his first thought is that he is being punished. When he nervously asks if this is so, his handler tells him no. </p><p>“You are going to have a new handler and trainer. So, go with Shibata-san. She will take you to your new home for the next two years.”</p><p>He follows Shibata, who walks very fast. She takes his wrist and drags him along, into a strange restaurant. At the counter is a teenager with short, dark hair and a pleasant smile. The boy greets them cheerfully and leaves after Shibata speaks with him briefly. Soon enough, he returns with an older man. The man shares a strong resemblance with the teen. </p><p>He can’t help but feel scared. The man is a stranger and the teen’s gaze is sharp, calculating. As Shibata and the man talk, the teenager meets his gaze. Hawks is stone still. He’s so distracted by the teen that it isn’t until Shibata pulls him that he realises that the man has stopped speaking. </p><p>His wrist hurts by her vice-like grip as she forces him forward. She then lets go and the man crouches down in front of him. To his level. He takes Hawks’ sore wrist and checks it over. </p><p>“Hello,” the man slowly says. “My name is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. I’ll be looking after you. What’s your name?” </p><p>Hawks looks at his feet. “Hawks…” he whispers before freezing. Maybe he should be louder. Maybe Yamamoto-san couldn’t hear him. </p><p>Yamamoto-san lets go of his wrist and stands and soon enough, Shibata and the other two men are gone, leaving him with Yamamoto-san and the teen. Yamamoto-san calls out to the teen. </p><p>“Takeshi.”</p><p>“Yeah, dad?” </p><p>Oh… this boy is Yamamoto-san’s son. His name is Takeshi. </p><p>Takeshi is nice, Hawks decides. He offers his name to Hawks and then offers food. He doesn’t even demand for Hawks to let go when he clamps his hand in Takeshi’s. All Takeshi does is lead him to a bedroom and sit down on the bed. He motions for Hawks to sit down as well, taking out his cellphone and typing away for a little while. </p><p>Hawks thinks the room belongs to Takeshi. The bed is hazardly made, the curtains are half shut, like he’d opened them in a hurry, and there are stray clothes on the floor. Hawks would never get away with such a messy room like this at the commission. </p><p>On one wall, there is a shelf lined with trophies and awards. Hawks squints, trying to read one. A word he can make out is ‘baseball’ and some of the trophies feature baseball bats or figures bating. This, paired with the baseball bat in the corner of the room, tells Hawks what sport Takeshi excels at. </p><p>He also takes note of a few decorative swords and not so decorative swords hanging up or poking out of the closet. His old handler said that Shibata was taking him here so he’d learn more. Is this what she meant? </p><p>Hawks is startled out of musings when he hears Yamamoto-san yell. </p><p>“Takeshi! You’ve got visitors!”</p><p>Hawks expects Takeshi to forcibly pull away from Hawks, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes Hawks back down the stairs and into the restaurant, where two new people are standing there. One is a man in a fedora and suit. He is cool and calm, but he looks at Hawks like he’s doing something wrong. Hawks decides the man is scary, but not as scary as some of the people at the commission. The other new person is a woman. She wears jeans and a blouse and a pretty, indigo necklace. Her hair is a light brown, cropped short. She has a bright smile on her face.</p><p>Hawks slowly lets go of Takeshi’s hand and then Takeshi gently guides him over to the woman. </p><p>“Hi!” She greets cheerfully. He decides he likes her. “I’m Sawada Nana, but you can call me Mama if you want.”</p><p>He does want to. So he nods slowly and her smile gets even brighter. </p><p>“Lovely. What’s your name, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Hawks…” He tries to speak a little louder. He doesn’t want her to get angry. Her expression shifts a little, her eyes flicking over to Takeshi and the other man before returning to him. </p><p>“It is very nice to meet you, Hawks. Have you eaten anything yet?” </p><p>He shakes his head. </p><p>“Good! I brought you some food.”</p><p>Hawks decides he likes Sawada Nana a lot. </p><hr/><p>“What’re you reading?” Dabi asks, hanging over the counter. He’s snuck into his apartment again. </p><p>“Commission crap,” Hawks responds. Dabi leans over his shoulder curiously. </p><p>“Who’s that?” </p><p>“I… I don’t know. He’s apparently trailing me, though.” Hawks then considers something. “Do you happen to know who he is? Does he work for the league?”</p><p>Dabi shrugs. “If he does I’ve never met him. Doesn’t seem like our type.”</p><p>Hawks grits his teeth. They don’t even have a concrete quirk. Sakai mentions in the report that he possibly has a paralysis or sleep quirk, but they still don’t know. </p><p>He just doesn’t know!</p><p>“I never asked, because I thought it’d be hypocritical, but who’re these guys?” Dabi asks, pointing to a photo. He’s only got a few around his apartment. One of them is a photo of him and Takeshi. Another of Takeshi, Tsuna, Hayato, Kyoya, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, and Chrome. And finally, one with Yamamoto-san, Nana, and Reborn.</p><p>“He,” Hawks points at Yamamoto-san. “Was my trainer and handler when I was around thirteen, fourteen. I lived with him and his son. He was very… different… than all the others.” </p><p>“Different like your current one that makes you sleep <em>eight hours</em>,” Dabi scoffs. “This schedule is ridiculous.”</p><p>“It’s working,” Hawks mutters. Dabi doesn’t seem to hear him. “Alright, get out if you don’t want something. I have work to do and files to find you.” </p><p>Dabi chuckles before slipping out the window. God damn it, couldn’t he just use the door like a normal person?</p><hr/><p>Hawks finds out that Yamamoto-san runs a sushi shop and that Takeshi is fifteen. It’s strange, he thought Takeshi was much older than him. </p><p>But maybe not. </p><p>Nana is nice. She brought him fried chicken and they ate it together, her giggling every once in a while. The sound made his heart flutter. Such a pretty, lovely lady. Why is she here? Why is he getting to interact with her? She’s so nice.</p><p>Takeshi is nice too. He leads Hawks back upstairs and shows him the guest room. Apparently, they didn’t know that Hawks was coming but they’d go out tomorrow to get some things. And then Takeshi asks if Hawks would like to do something else. </p><p>Hawks doesn’t know what to say. </p><p>“We could play some video games if you want? Hayato left this one here. He got so frustrated because all of us were so much worse at it than him,” Takeshi says with a laugh. Hawks just nods, following as Takeshi pulls out a game cartridge and hands him a controller. But…</p><p>He doesn’t know how to play. </p><p>“What’s wrong, little guy?” Takeshi asks. </p><p>“I don’t know how…”</p><p>Takeshi’s face hardens for a second before relaxing and then Takeshi patently shows him all the controls. Hawks soaks up his teachings quickly. Maybe Takeshi is going to be training him, not Yamamoto-san. Speaking of Yamamoto-san, Hawks hasn’t seen him in a while. Maybe he’s busy? Is that a good or bad thing?</p><p>Once Hawks figures out how to play, he does really well. He fumbles sometimes, but he still gets to beat Takeshi occasionally. </p><p>“Hey, Hawks,” Takeshi hums. “You wanna come out with me tonight? One of my friends wants to have a friendly race with you.”</p><p>Hawks gulps. Of course. Training. He should have been expecting this. Takeshi may phrase it as a question, but Hawks knows. He knows it’s a demand. He doesn’t have a choice. </p><p>So he nods, small and with his head lowered. They resume the game but Hawks can’t really pay attention. </p><p>Night comes. The sky gets darker and darker and then Takeshi is helping him with his thick flight jacket and goggles and then they’re stepping out into the cold. </p><p>“C’mon, follow me,” Takeshi says quietly. </p><p>So Hawks does. He follows him to a large building that resembles what Hawks thinks schools look like. Takeshi leads him through the halls and into a courtyard. Two people are waiting there. </p><p>One has inky black hair and cold eyes, arms crossed. He’s still not as scary as the people from the commission. He hops down from his perch on the roof of the covered walkway, and strides over, completely ignoring Hawks in favour of whispering something into Takeshi’s ear and then swiftly climbing onto the parallel roof. </p><p>The other person is smoking. He has silver hair and a hardened face, hands covered in rings and skin covered in scars, including one notably large one going up the side of his neck. He blows out a plume of smoke away from them, side-eyeing them. </p><p>“Hayato!” Takeshi happily greets and the smoker turns to face them again. This is Takeshi’s friend? The one that left his game at Takeshi’s house. He looks intimidating, with all the piercings and those sharp green eyes. </p><p>“That the kid?” Hayato asks with the gravelly voice of a chain-smoker, gesturing with his cigarette at Hawks. Takeshi cheerfully hums in confirmation. </p><p>“Where’s Tsuna? That’s why I brought him here. So that they could race,” Takeshi says. </p><p>“He’ll be here soon,” Hayato mumbles and then pulls his phone out from his pocket, flicking through it for a few seconds before holding it out for Takeshi (and Hawks) to see. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Juudaime-sama: will be there soon :)<br/>Hayato: :))))<br/>Hayato: &lt;3</p>
</blockquote><p>Hayato withdraws his phone with another puff of his cigarette. </p><p>“Reborn probably held him up,” the smoker hums. “And the fuckin’ idiot ain’t here yet either.” </p><p>Hawks’ eyes widen at the words. More specifically, the swears. Maybe he should have just stayed with Yamamoto-san. Maybe this was a bad idea. </p><p>Takeshi frowns. “Seems everyone’s late…”</p><p>“Haru is never late! Everyone else is simply early!” A loud, feminine voice cries out and the dark-haired boy from before tenses up. Hayato scoffs. </p><p>“Haru!” Takeshi shouts and another person comes into view. A girl with her brown hair done up in a loose ponytail, her attire being a thick navy coat, black stockings, a long dark skirt, and a white button-up with brown ankle boots. A large difference from Hayato’s red hoodie, ripped black denim jacket, ripped jeans, and converse. Or the dark-haired man’s black slacks, shined shoes, and violet shirt. </p><p>Takeshi wears plain things. A hoodie, jeans, sneakers. He places a hand on Hawks’ head. </p><p>“Takeshi!” The girl, Haru, cheerfully greets. “And who’s this cutie?” She asks, waving at Hawks. Hawks resists the urge to hide behind Takeshi. </p><p>“Oh, this is Hawks. The commission sent him to live with me and dad for a while,” Takeshi responds easily and the two older kids share a look before Haru turns her attention to Hawks. </p><p>“Hi! Haru’s name is Miura Haru, but call me Haru!” She holds out her hand and Hawks takes it. She admires his talons <strike>ugly, disgusting things, you should be ashamed of them</strike> for a moment and even Hayato seems interested, before letting his hand go and grinning. “I hope we can get to know each other!”</p><p>Hawks decides he likes Haru, for all that she is extremely loud and cheerful. She’s nice. </p><p>More people trickle in. A girl with purple hair in a spiky updo, an eyepatch hiding her eye and wearing a green skirt and military-Esque jacket, with a trident in her hand. Another girl, with auburn hair who wears a pink dress with long sleeves, a white denim jacket thrown over top and mary janes on her feet, talks to her. Haru stays by Hawks as an older boy with short white hair speeds into the clearing. He’s wearing a yellow hoodie and shorts, despite the chill in the air. </p><p>“Sorry we’re late!” A voice calls and they all turn around. Standing there are two figures. One he recognises as the man from earlier, the man that came with Nana. The other is a much shorter boy with gravity-defying brown hair, wearing an orange and white hoodie, and green jeans with orange sneakers. “Mom wanted me to finish something up.”</p><p>“You’re finally here, little animal,” an unfamiliar voice grounds out and Hawks looks up to see the dark-haired boy has jumped down from his perch and is striding over. He keeps his distance from the group, but he’s just close enough that Hawks can see the sharp glare he casts at the new boy. </p><p>The new boy notices Hawks and walks over, smiling kindly. He reminds Hawks of Nana. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi. But call me Tsuna,” the boy says and Hawks nods, biting his lip. Sawada was the family name of Nana too. They must be related. Maybe she’s his mother?</p><p>“Hawks,” the blond responds quietly. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Hawks. I’m sure you’ve been introduced to at least a couple of people here, but I guess I should do the rounds, huh?” Tsuna looks awkward, gesturing to the group. Oddly enough, they all look attentive, even the dark-haired boy. </p><p>“Gokudera Hayato,” Hayato introduces, snuffing out his cigarette into the side of a metal bin and tossing the stub inside. </p><p>“Hibari Kyoya,” the dark-haired boy quickly snaps and then resumes observing the scene. </p><p>The auburn-haired girl waves. “I’m Sasagawa Kyoko, and this is my elder brother Ryohei.” She gestures to the boy with the short white hair. </p><p>“Chrome… Dokuro Chrome…” The eyepatch girl says quietly. </p><p>“And this is Reborn,” Tsuna finishes, gesturing to the man with the fedora. “He’s my tutor.” </p><p><em>Tutor</em> could be another word for <em>handler</em>, but Hawks pushes the thought away for now. </p><p>“Okay, so we’re going to have a race, you and me,” Tsuna says. “Just for fun. No stakes.”</p><p>Hawks nods. He can’t refuse. He’ll get in trouble and get punished. </p><p>“Okay,” Tsuna hums and reaches down, taking Hawks’ hand. “We’re gonna go out here.”</p><p>They make it to a grass field. The others all go sit down on the steps towards the school while Tsuna stops near the edge. </p><p>“We race to that tree.” Tsuna points to a tree further in the distance. “Who’s going to be at the finish line?” The brunet turns around and asks. </p><p>Gokudera quickly volunteers and then makes for the other side of the field, quickly followed and overtaken by a sprinting Hibari. When they get there, Gokudera waves and Tsuna grins. </p><p>“Okay, so, do you need to get ready in any way? Or can you just take off instantly?” </p><p>Hawks freezes. </p><p>“I-I can take off… I’ll be fine…”</p><p>Tsuna chews his lip for a moment before nodding and smiling, pulling a pair of mittens on. “Okay.” </p><p>And promptly sets his hands on fire. Hawks watches in shock as the useless white mittens turn into leather and metal-plated gloves, covered in bright orange flames that lick Hawks’ arm. But they’re not hot. They’re… warm. </p><p>He looks up and startles. Tsuna’s forehead is also on fire, his eyes orange, not a soft brown. His smile has morphed into a serious frown before he turns to look at Hawks. His eyes… his eyes are so powerful. And so… inviting. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Tsuna says and his voice is deeper. It makes Hawks shiver despite the warmth. Hawks just gives a little nod and arches out his wings. He needs to win. But this won’t be easy. Tsuna… Tsuna is strong. And because he picked a race, he’s probably fast too. </p><p>Tsuna is scary. </p><p>Takeshi is the one to yell go and then Hawks springs into action, beating his wings as fast as he can to get to the finish line. So focused, he doesn’t even see the orange line speed past him until he reaches the end to find Tsuna standing here, forehead still on fire but the flames on his hands extinguished. </p><p>He lost… </p><p>He’s going to be punished…</p><p>He was too slow…</p><p>“You weren’t slow, birdie,” a low voice says and Hawks spins around to see Gokudera, staring at him with a calculating look. “You just haven’t been taught properly.”</p><p>“I noticed that the minute he turned up,” Hibari says coolly. “I gather this is why you wanted the race, little animal?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the serious tone fades from Tsuna’s voice as the fire does, his eyes returning to the soft brown of before. Tsuna sends him a smile and a thumbs up. “You did better than I expected, though. Almost caught me off guard.”</p><p>The echo in Hawks’ head says ‘but you <em>didn’t.</em>’</p><p>“That was awesome!” A loud voice says as the others join them. It’s Takeshi, clapping him on the back. “I can’t believe you came so close to Tsuna. He’s the fastest one here.” For the comment, he gets a scalding look from Hibari, which he quickly rectifies. “Sorry, second-fastest. Fastest off the ground, though. Until Kyoya learns how to fly…” He finishes with a chuckle. </p><p>“I love your wings!” Haru says with a kind smile. </p><p>“You have a lot to learn, Hawks.” It’s Reborn. Tsuna’s ‘tutor’. Handler? Tsuna definitely looks like pro material. Is that why he’s here? But who are the others? Why are they here? This doesn’t make any sense. “But we will teach you,” Reborn adds. “If you are to join us, that is.”</p><p>Tsuna chokes. “You can’t drag him into this!” </p><p>Reborn swiftly karate chops Tsuna on the head. “Shut up, Dame-Tsuna. We have work to do.” Hawks would be scared, but the fond way the fedora-wearing man says it makes it hard to fear. Still, is this man a handler? Hawks thinks it’d be wrong to ask, so he pushes it down again. </p><p>“Mukuro-sama is waiting back at home for me. He just wanted for me to see the results myself,” Dokuro informs. “He would have come but he’s currently… well… busy…”</p><p>“Of course, Chrome,” Tsuna says with a nod. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Let Rokudo know that I need to speak with him about something,” Reborn quickly adds. </p><p>“I’ll do that, Reborn-san,” she tells him before walking up to Hawks. “It was really nice to meet you.”</p><p>Hawks almost goes red at their close proximity. She’s a very beautiful woman. </p><p>He wonders who ‘Rokudo’ is. Her handler? Is she training to become a hero too? Are all of them going to be heroes? Gokudera, Haru, and Sasagawa-chan don’t look like they’d make good heroes. Not that there’s anything wrong with them, but Gokudera is… not very hero-like. And Haru is bright and bubbly, but not very fast, agile, or athletic. Sasagawa-chan is very petite and fragile-looking, ruling her out as well. </p><p>Is Takeshi? Hawks doesn’t think so. He seems much more invested in baseball, according to all his trophies, so maybe he’s just here to train Hawks if Yamamoto-san is busy. </p><p>Hibari is fast and very dangerous, and Sasagawa-san seems very loud and driven. Hibari would be a good underground hero, Hawks thinks. He’s learned all about underground heroes from his teachers, trainers, and even some of his handlers. They do stealth work and aren’t really well known. Not like big-time heroes like All Might or Endeavor.</p><p>Not like the hero Hawks is going to be.</p><p>Sasagawa-san seems a lot more like those heroes. He could definitely be a fighting hero, taking down bad guys and helping people out. </p><p>And obviously, Tsuna. He’s definitely pro material. Reborn is probably his handler and is teaching him everything he should know about being a hero. He seems incredible, powerful. Better than Hawks. </p><p>Reborn grasps both of his arms firmly and holds up his hands. They got a little grazed when he landed before. The revolting things are held up for Reborn to inspect before he drops one arm to free his hand and then hovers it over Hawks’ talon. A faint yellow glow envelops both and then the faint pain is gone. </p><p>Everyone watches silently as Reborn repeats this action before letting Hawks go. </p><p>“Be more careful,” Reborn quickly grounds out before returning to stand beside Tsuna. “One day neither me nor Ryohei will be able to heal you up.”</p><p>Sasagawa-san laughs good-naturedly as Takeshi takes one of his newly healed hands. </p><p>“That’s all for today, right? Let’s head home, Hawks. We need to catch some z’s.” Takeshi chuckles and waves at everyone. “Bye everyone, see you later!”</p><p>Hawks blindly follows Takeshi back to the restaurant. All he can think about was the warm glow and feeling that Reborn projected as he healed his hands. Of all the kinds of quirks Hawks could think of someone like Reborn having, a healing quirk was not one of them. And what was that about Sasagawa-san? He has a healing quirk too? That’s insane. </p><p>When Takeshi leads him up the stairs, Hawks finally comes back to. He examines his surroundings as he takes in more of the house. It’s traditional mixed with contemporary and Takeshi quickly takes him to what looks like a bathroom, commanding him to wait before wandering off somewhere. Hawks stays stock still until Takeshi returns, brandishing a pair of nightclothes. They’re from the commission, so they’re extremely plain and boring, but they’re strangely comforting. Seeing such a familiar outfit amidst the strangest of circumstances is nice in a way.</p><p>When Takeshi leaves, closing the door behind him, Hawks looks at himself in the mirror. </p><p>And for the first time in a while, with unwashed hair and a dirty face, Hawks smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi - <br/>Quirk: Hyper Intuition - Described as 'a power that can see through all'. Not much else is known. <br/>Second Quirk (registered): Dying Will Flames - Flames that can manifest on forehead and hands when in times of crises or danger, can be trained to manifest at will. <br/>(is shown to possibly possess multiple sealed quirks)<br/>Flame: Classic Sky (+Sun)</p><p>Reborn - <br/>Quirk: Healing - Can create yellow flames that heal injuries. Flames can wear out the user. <br/>(Quirk is actually to fuel his own sun flames, making them more potent)<br/>Flame: Inverted Sun </p><p>Sasagawa Ryohei - <br/>Quirk: Sunbeam - Heals with the use of sunlight.<br/>Flame: Classic Sun</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>almost forgot<br/>i gotta write more of this oof</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that chat with Dabi, Hawks starts to think about life with Yamamoto-san again. And, in a test of boundaries, he asks Sakai if he can take a few days off to visit some friends in a different town. </p><p>She firmly states that, yes, he can, and that he has a week and a half. </p><p>With how much free time she’s already given him, he should be less surprised with the ease of her permission. Even so, he’s on his way to good old Namimori, a town he hasn’t set foot in since he was just under sixteen. </p><p>It doesn’t take long. He flies there, just so that he isn’t constricted to a bus or hounded by fans. It’s a little exhausting, flying, but it’s freeing and he’s on break so what the hell. </p><p>The town, quiet and non-assuming, is a little different than how he remembers it, although he can’t put his finger on why. The old park is still there, the same bakery that Kyoko used to take him to is still there. Namimori middle and high school both stand in the exact same spot. </p><p>Something is off. He just can’t figure out what. </p><p>One thing he does figure out very quickly is that no one gives two shits about him being a hero. Their looks pass over him blankly. He’s not even sure most people here care about heroes in general, from the lack of merchandising and posters. Which is strange, because he was sent to this town for one particular reason.</p><p>To get better and become a real hero. </p><p>“Sir!” A voice calls out. It’s a teenage girl, with her hair done neatly into two buns on either side of her head. She wears a Namimori High uniform with a panda backpack and some more traditional Chinese shoes rather than regulation ones. </p><p>He curiously wonders why she’s signalling him out. Perhaps he has admirers in this town after all. Damn, and here he was thinking he was going to have a peaceful vacation and a quick catch up with some old friends. </p><p>“It’s you, yes?” She asks, a familiar tone in her voice making him almost flinch. “Hawks?”</p><p>“That is me,” he chuckles, slipping straight into his hero persona. “The one and only number two hero, Hawks.” He fluffs up his wings a little for flair and she giggles. </p><p>“Not like that!” She quickly intervenes. “I mean…ugh!” She pouts. “It’s me! Remember?! Ipin!” </p><p>He pauses. He’s heard that name before. </p><p>“Ipin?”</p><p>“Yes!” She gives him a look. “Sawada Ipin!” </p><p>His jaw drops to the ground when he realises. That little Chinese girl. Tsuna’s little adopted sister. </p><p>“Woah!” He laughs. “Forgive me. It’s been such a long time, I can hardly recognise you!”</p><p>Ipin giggles again. “Silly boy. ‘Cmon! Mama will be so happy!”</p><p>He freezes up. Seeing Nana again, wow. That is something he had not been quite yet prepared for. But, seeing as how Ipin responds well to his presence, even sought him out when she spotted him, gives him hope that he can just face her. </p><p>She grabs his arm and pulls it quickly. “Mama will definitely make a big meal once she sees that you’re here. Or, or, we’ll all go to Mr Yamamoto’s and he’ll get us lots of sushi! Futa really likes sushi!” </p><p>“Yamamoto-san? He still runs the shop?” Hawks asks and Ipin nods quickly. </p><p>“It was a bit rough for a while, but, yeah! His sushi is super tasty! Kyoko and I always go there after I finish school. Except for today. Today she had a special meeting with Hana.” Ipin interlocks arms with him and skips her way down the street to her house. </p><p>It’s exactly like he remembered. </p><p>Only quieter. </p><p>A sense of foreboding covers him and something tells him to run. But he can’t. After all, Ipin is so happy and the beautiful and pure-hearted Nana is just beyond those doors. Futa and Lambo too, probably. Futa would be twenty, and since Ipin must be sixteen or so, Lambo would be the same. </p><p>Tsuna probably moved out. Maybe he could visit? If he lives in Namimori still, maybe they could have dinner together or maybe he could come home if he’s moved away?</p><p>Ipin shouts her greeting loudly, slipping off her shoes and bouncing up onto the hardwood floors. It’s strange. The house looks so new from the inside. At least the staircase still seems to be where it’s supposed to, and the living room also. There’s a lack of Lambo running around and screeching his lungs out but it’s probably just because he’s older and maybe up in his room studying or playing video games.</p><p>“Mama! I brought a guest! Someone you’ll be really happy to see!” Ipin yells and Nana pokes her head around the corner. </p><p>She’s still as beautiful as ever. Her hair is a little longer now, sinking past her shoulders. Her outfit is casual, a light pink dress and a baby blue cardigan thrown over the top. </p><p>“Ara?! Hawks!” The sound of a metal utensil being dropped onto a countertop is heard before Nana comes bustling around the corner and over to him, enveloping him into a big hug. It’s nice. When she pulls back, she has a giant smile on her face. </p><p>“Nana,” he greets and she claps her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t be silly! It’s Mama! Dear me, with you here, we have no choice but to go out to dinner!” Nana gracefully steps from him and back towards the kitchen. “Unless you’re only here for a moment?”</p><p>“Nope! A whole week and a half of work off,” Hawks tells her with his signature grin, but much more genuine. Ipin claps happily. </p><p>“Yay! This is going to be so fun!” </p><p>“Have you decided where you will be staying?” Nana asks as he enters the kitchen, tucking his wings close to his body so they don’t knock anything over in the small space. Nana is clearing away utensils and pots. </p><p>“I remember there being a few motels around here,” he tells her. “Also, we don’t have to go out. You look to have already started dinner…”</p><p>Nana laughs loudly. “Nonsense! You can stay here. Or perhaps Yamamoto-san will have the old room for you…” She hums. “As for dinner, well, this can all be used for lunches tomorrow. Ipin!” She calls. The girl springs forward. </p><p>“Yes, Mama?!”</p><p>“Go check when your brother will be home! Also, see if you can call Yamamoto-san and the Hibari’s. Kyoko and Hana too, if possible!” </p><p>“Yes, Mama!” </p><p>Nana then turns back to him, shooing him out of the kitchen and to the couch. He rests there, looking around the room and noting the changes. </p><p>There are new photographs on the walls. Most feature Ipin, school photos. Some are very old, of Tsuna as a child. Even one with a blond man Hawks doesn’t recognise. </p><p>Another prominent one is of Tsuna, Nana, Reborn, Ipin, Futa, and Lambo. It is either from the period he was there or from before. More, mainly middle school pictures of Tsuna litter the walls. One sticks out as Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato. Another with just Tsuna and Hayato from highschool, Tsuna blushing as he kisses the shocked Hayato on the cheek. </p><p>Two that bring him the most confusion are one of Ipin and a Chinese man with long, braided hair. The other, a blond man in a green coat poking his head over the much shorter Tsuna’s shoulder. </p><p>It’s strange. Because he’s never seen him before.</p><hr/><p>Hawks is with his dad at the moment, Takeshi reminds himself. He’ll be fine. </p><p>“Get out here,” is Kyoya’s low growl. A chuckle is heard and then the ever famous Dino and his right-hand man, Romario, come from the opening to the roof. Takeshi rises at their appearance while Kyoya doesn’t move an inch from his spot leaning against the fence. </p><p>“Nice to see you too, Kyo-chan,” Dino laughs and the glare Kyoya gives him is murderous. </p><p>“Hey, Dino!” Takeshi greets, ignoring Kyoya.</p><p>“Tsuna asked me to come,” Dino hums and then his face shifts into something more serious. “There’s something up, isn’t there?”  </p><p>“Yamamoto has a new child under his care,” Kyoya quickly cuts in, obviously wishing for this meeting to go quicker. Takeshi knows that Kyoya doesn’t hate Dino. They actually get along fairly well, in a Kyoya kind of way. </p><p>A cloud is very possessive, even of a foreign sky.</p><p>“New child, huh?” Dino seems to relax back but there’s a glint in his eye. “Does this mean you’re a big brother, Takeshi-san?” </p><p>Takeshi shakes his head. “The commission.”</p><p>Dino’s gaze narrows. “Go on.” His voice is completely different. Romario straightens. </p><p>This isn’t just Tsuna’s older brother figure, this is the tenth Cavellone boss. One of the big guns of Italy. </p><p>“They’re training him to be a hero. Something like that. Sent him here to be trained under dad. You know, the sword.” </p><p>Dino’s lips turn down into a frown. Kyoya shifts towards Takeshi, his protective instincts taking precedence over his vaguely defined friendship with Dino.  </p><p>“Ignoring the obvious red flags that sentence has brought up,” Dino starts. “Does this mean Namimori is just an ordinary town to them?”</p><p>“My family is good at keeping them at bay,” Kyoya grounds out. Of course, the Hibari’s own this town. Despite the fact that his parents are currently living in Tokyo, Kyoya is still an heir to the Hibari clan. Namimori is protected under more than one criminal organisation. </p><p>“We…” Takeshi scratches the back of his neck. “We want you to use your connections and find out what people know about my dad. And about this town. Outside of the regular circles.”</p><p>Dino ponders his words, placing his hand on his chin. “I could. To my knowledge, this place is kept pretty tight-lipped in the underground community. Very few families know about them. Granted, they’re the big guns or those with fancy powers, but…” He fluffs up his hair. “Something’s bothering me. Your dad, ex-hitman, right?” At Takeshi’s nod of confirmation, Dino continues. “How would they even know that he used a sword? He’s never been in any competitions or done anything for the military.”</p><p>“Mukuro’s infiltrated it, so you guys should probably keep in contact. I just want to know how much people <em>outside</em> of the commission know of this place.” Takeshi clenches his fist. </p><p>“So do I,” Kyoya says as he steps forward and puts a hand on Takeshi’s shoulder, pushing him back. Possessive. Violent. Ruthless. </p><p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Dino hums. “I’m gonna go see Mama before we leave, say hi to your dad for me.” He waves cheerfully, but there’s a look in his eye. “I’ll get Tsuna to give me Rokudo’s number.” </p><p>As soon as both Dino and Romario are gone, Kyoya spins Takeshi around and squeezes him to his chest. Initially, Takeshi was thrown off by this, but Kyoya has done this so many times it’s like second nature. </p><p>When Kyoya starts fluffing up Takeshi’s hair and peppering kisses on his head, like one would do with a small animal, Takeshi finally feels safe and calm for a moment. </p><hr/><p>They get permission from Yamamoto-san, and Hawks accompanies Ipin and Nana across town to the sushi shop. But the walk is somewhat… awkward. </p><p>It’s like they’re waiting for something, on edge. He thinks it’s because of the two people they’ve avoided mentioning. Tsunayoshi and Lambo. It has him on edge as well. Because Nana loved to talk about her dear sons. All three of them. But all Nana has spoken about so far is Ipin and her brilliant grades, and Futa getting into one of the big universities in Tokyo that he’ll be starting at next year. Hawks is certainly proud of them, of course. But there’s a void in the conversation that two people should be filling. </p><p>He wants to ask. Instead, he moves onto another, less anxious question. “Hey, who was that guy in that photo with Ipin?” </p><p>Ipin brightens instantly. “Oh!” She then looks at her feet as she mutters. “Uh… you know how Mama adopted me, right?” He gives her a nod and she continues. “Well… A little while after you left, he came. He said he was my father.” </p><p>Hawks’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! He visits a lot. But he understands that Mama is my actual legal guardian. He’s so nice, you’ll love him,” she gushes. “He’s living in China, but he’s super-rich so he can just come here whenever he wants. He <em>also</em> sends Mama money! So Mama doesn’t even have to work. Ever!” </p><p>“Sounds nice,” Hawks hums. “Actually, I don’t recall you ever working when I was here before, either…”</p><p>Nana giggles. “Oh, are you asking<em> that</em>, are you?” She covers her mouth as she laughs again. “Well… back then… Tsuna’s father sent us money.” </p><p>He feels a chill go up his spine. This is the first time he’s even voiced his name. </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Back then, we were married but you probably never met him.” She sighs. “It must have been just before you left, that I divorced him. Good riddance!” </p><p>Ipin claps. “Good riddance! Us kids never liked that drunk dumbass. Tsuna especially!”</p><p>Nana chuckles. “He certainly had a distaste for his father. Scum of the earth that man was.”</p><p>“Good thing he’s gone,” Hawks simply responds. He’d had no idea that she’d had a husband to begin with. Of course, he knew that Tsuna was her birth child, so there had to be a father. But he was never mentioned. </p><p>“Hey!” A call makes Hawks spin on his feet. Swift footfalls meet his ears and then a panting male is beside them. He has a leather satchel over his shoulder and his hair is a dusty blond. He stands to his full height and woah. He’s tall. “I made it, Mama!” </p><p>Nana claps her hands together. “Futa! You’re here!”</p><p>Hawks blinks. Wait… this is Futa. He remembers the boy with the scarf, barely younger than himself, always enraptured in his books or helping Nana with the household chores. While Lambo sprinted across the house causing trouble, Ipin attempting to curb such behaviour, Futa was quiet and unassuming. Polite and genuine to a fault. </p><p>“Hawks!” Futa quickly greets, bowing slightly. “It’s great to see you again!” </p><p>“Same to you,” Hawks shoots him a real smile, easily finding his hand squeezing Futa’s. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Nana hums. “Let’s get to Yamamoto-san’s place!”</p><p>Ipin cheers. “Yes, yes, Mama! Sushi! Sushi!” </p><hr/><p>Hawks is left with Yamamoto-san for the day while Takeshi goes out. He’s not sure where Takeshi has gone, but he didn’t want to ask questions. </p><p>Yamamoto-san spends the day in the shop, so Hawks is left to wander the house and get himself settled in his new room. The previous night, he just went straight to bed, which was set up by Yamamoto-san. But now, Yamamoto-san has asked him to unpack. </p><p>His new room is actually pretty big and the bed is comfy, so he thinks it’ll be okay. He doesn’t know how to avoid making Yamamoto-san or Takeshi mad, but it’s okay. He’ll learn how to be good here too. And they’ll teach him how to be a hero. And he’ll definitely beat Tsuna next time. </p><p>At least, he hopes. </p><p>In the afternoon, Takeshi returns, waving to him. But there is someone following him that makes Hawks hide. It’s that scary boy, Hibari. His dark hair is ruffled and when he follows Takeshi into Takeshi’s room, he gives Hawks a look as if to say ‘stay out’. So Hawks does. </p><p>The rest of his time he just preens his wings the way they taught him at the commission. He needs to be able to fly perfectly. It hurts a little, but it’ll make him a better hero so it’s okay. At least they’re not bleeding. </p><p>Dinnertime rolls around and Takeshi pokes his head into Hawks’s room, greeting him cheerfully with rumpled clothes and messy hair. When Hawks points this out, his mouth moving before his brain can catch up, Takeshi chuckles and does his best to smooth down his outfit and hair, grinning all the way. </p><p>The table is set for four. Hawks is directed to sit beside Yamamoto-san, across from Takeshi. It doesn’t add up as to who the fourth member is until Hibari sits down as well, huffing and taking his chopsticks without a second glance in Hawks’ direction. He does nod at Yamamoto-san before whispering and beginning. </p><p>Neither he nor Hawks speak throughout the meal. Yamamoto-san and Takeshi, however, do. Yamamoto-san tells funny stories about the customers and Takeshi tells them all about the interesting things he and Hibari encountered during the day. </p><p>The meal ends as it begins, with both Yamamoto’s chatting, Hawks trying to make himself as small as possible, and Hibari slinking about. He does help with the washing up, though. Hawks is herded away from the kitchen instead. </p><p>“Training today?” Hawks finally asks Takeshi. Maybe his training will take place at night because both Yamamoto-san and Takeshi seem to have a lot to do during the day. Takeshi shakes his head and, instead, gestures to the T.V and more specifically, the game console beside it. He pulls out three controllers and Hawks settles himself in the corner of the couch with his as Takeshi plops down in the middle, squished over a bit thanks to Hibari spreading across half of the couch. </p><p>Halfway through playing, Hibari, surprisingly, falls asleep. When Takeshi sees Hawks staring, he chuckles. </p><p>“Kyoya usually naps a lot during the day, but because we were so busy, he didn’t get to. So he’s sleepy…” He whispers, patting Hibari on the head where the scary boy has it resting in Takeshi’s lap. They resume the game, just the two of them now and with the volume lowered a substantial amount. </p><p>His eyelids begin to falter after a while and his movements become more lethargic and drowsy. He idly lets the controller drop into his lap as he leans forwards a little. While his consciousness fades in and out, he hears the game noises stop and feels someone manoeuvre him into a better position, feeling his head rest on something. He doesn’t care, though. Because he’ll just fall asleep. It’s fine. </p><hr/><p>By the time they get to the good ol’ sushi shop, Futa and Ipin have gotten into a debate on a video game he’s never heard of. Something about ‘waifus’ or ‘bae’. He’s not quite sure. Also something about thieves. </p><p>“‘Cmon!” Ipin whines. “He’s is <em>totally</em> romanceable. You go on <em>dates</em> with him. Don’t deny it!”</p><p>“It’s not official!” Futa bickers back. “And who cares anyway, <em>my</em> husbando’s the better male love interest. Although we all know that they will never let you be gay in-game.”</p><p>Ipin scrunches up her face. “And you can’t even romance my fav, like, what the hell! You should be allowed to! She’s even a girl!” </p><p>“We’re here!” Nana cuts in easily. Hawks blinks in confusion. He’d kinda zoned out. </p><p>It certainly looks familiar, but there’s something about the air as they walk inside that feels… wrong. Yamamoto-san is there and it’s crazy to see him. But there’s something in his eyes. Something… sad. </p><p>Even so, Hawks presses on as Yamamoto-san comes from behind the counter and shakes his hand happily. </p><p>“Hawks!” Yamamoto-san greets, although his eye twitches at the word. Hawks gives him his thousand-watt smile. </p><p>“Wow! I can’t believe the shop’s still here after all this time,” he cheerfully says and Yamamoto-san chuckles a little. </p><p>“Sit, sit. Ipin called ahead, said that the Hibari’s, Kyoko, Hana, and you lot would be here.” </p><p>Yamamoto-san herds them towards a table and they all sit, Ipin and Futa starting up their bickering again. Hawks wants to ask about Lambo. About Tsuna or Takeshi. Although, Yamamoto-san <em>did</em> say ‘Hibari’. <em>The</em> Hibari’s, more specifically. </p><p>Thinking about Hibari Kyoya puts him on edge. He’s never quite lost the fear he once had for the demonic older boy. His sharp, dark eyes. His fast and precise movements. Hawks could never hope to match the boy, even now. Despite that, Hibari still taught him a lot. </p><p>Maybe Kyoya might be able to explain what is going on. Where the others are. Speaking of, when Yamamoto-san was listing off the people coming, there were several names left off the list. Hayato, Chrome, Ryohei. Those come to mind first. And Haru. Where is Haru?</p><p>The first to arrive makes him smile. Kyoko walks in like she owns the place. The air she walks is one of confidence, beautiful with her long, auburn hair, and blue dress that falls to her knees, her white and woven wedges completing the look, along with the silver necklace with a key full of amber stones hanging around her neck. She smiles brightly when she takes him in, skipping over to the table masterfully. </p><p>After pecking him on the head, him blinking in surprise, she takes a seat beside Ipin. The Chinese girl instantly pulls her into the debate and Hawks is left glancing over at Nana in confusion. </p><p>Nana simply shrugs. </p><p>“Well, well,” a sturdier voice comes from the door. Entering is another woman in a business suit. Her hair is free-falling down her back, dark and tinted slightly purple. She stalks inside with her black stilettos, arms crossed. “Guess who came crawling back to Namimori.”</p><p>“Hana?” She smirks when he says her name. </p><p>“Good, you still have a keen eye on you,” she states and sits beside Futa. Kyoko giggles. </p><p>“Don’t be mean, Hana-chan!” Kyoko reprimands. </p><p>“Certainly a shame to be last,” a new and unfamiliar voice adds to the conversation. Two sets of footsteps carry over to them as two completely unknown people join them. </p><p>Hawks look both of them up and down, attempting to figure out who they are. The first is a woman with dark hair cut in a bob, a pair of white antlers towering over them all. She wears a gorgeous black dress which is cut out at the back and flairs out near the bottom. Her attire could be described as out of place in such a casual meeting, but for her, it works. Beside her is a man with light brown hair. His eyes are a piercing purple, wearing a formal suit, although there are golden designs spread across the jacket. </p><p>“I hear you’re the famous Hawks that everyone is speaking of. I do remember dear Kyoya talking at length about you,” the woman says. Her voice is calm and controlled. “My name is Hibari Wakana, but please, call me Wakana. Kyoya’s mother. This is my husband, Shingo. Similarly, call him Shingo.” </p><p>Hawks lowers his head in a quick bow before smiling at both of them. “It’s very nice to meet you.” The questions linger in his mind. They said Kyoya’s name, yes. But as Yamamoto-san serves them and sits to eat with them, no one mentions the eight missing members. </p><p>He wants to ask. He really does. </p><p>“You seem anxious, Hawks,” is the first words Shingo says. His voice is similarly deep like Kyoya’s, although it’s missing the edge that the violent boy held.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hawks hums in reply, trying to keep his thoughts buried and his appearance up. </p><p>“You want to ask,” Hana says, pointing with her chopsticks. </p><p>Kyoko lowers her head. “You wanna ask about the others.”</p><p>Futa and Ipin’s chatter stagnates. Nana sits up in her seat, as does Wakana and Yamamoto-san. </p><p>Hawks lets his smile fall. “I guess you caught me.”</p><p>“Of course you’d want to ask,” Futa says. “It only makes sense.” He then glances at both his mother and sister before returning his gaze to Hawks. “Well…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WAKANA 和奏 f Japanese<br/>From Japanese 和 (wa) meaning "harmony, peace" and 奏 (kana) meaning "play music, complete"<br/>SHINGO 慎吾 m Japanese<br/>From Japanese 慎 (shin) meaning "prudent, careful" combined with 吾 (go) meaning "I, me".</p><p>oh yeah, Ipin and Futa are arguing about persona 5 btw (my waifu is akechi)</p><p>writing gentle and soft hibari is good for my heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dunno how consistent my updates will be from here on out, I'll try and keep with this, but it'll probably go down the drain anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeshi wakes him up early. It’s Monday, and Takeshi says that that means it’s school time. Hawks has never been to school. </p><p>Takeshi gets special permission to take Hawks to his school for the day, to see what it’s like. Hawks clings to the boy the whole way there, nervous in face of the large crowd. He knows that he’s probably being a nuisance, but he can’t help it. He’s scared. Takeshi’s the only one he knows. </p><p>“Oh! Hey!” A voice calls out. Hawks chirps in surprise while Takeshi laughs. </p><p>“Haru!” Takeshi exclaims and Hawks’s fears melt away instantly when the girl reaches them. She leans over to be at his level, being slightly taller than him.</p><p>“You’re here!” She loudly exclaims. “This is great! Kyoko! Hana! Chrome! Look who Takeshi brought to school!” </p><p>Dokuro, Sasagawa-chan, and a new girl Hawks hasn’t met yet, join them. The new girl gives him a curious look. </p><p>“Wow, Yamamoto, did your dad adopt a kid?” </p><p>Another figure leans over and whispers something in her ear, making her go stock still before she smooths out her expression. The figure turns out to be Gokudera, followed by Tsuna.</p><p>“He’s a cutie, isn’t he Chrome!” Haru cheerfully states. Hawks can’t help the blush that follows. </p><p>“Stop loitering at the school gates,” a sharp voice cuts in. It’s Hibari again. They don’t need much warning, splitting off. Takeshi, Tsuna, and Haru lead him to a classroom while Gokudera, Sasagawa-chan, Dokuro, and the other girl head another way. </p><p>Takeshi gets him to sit at a spare desk between himself and Tsuna, Haru only a few desks down. Everything the teacher talks about goes over his head, but Tsuna furiously scribbles down what he can, and Takeshi looks just as lost as Hawks is. When a bell sounds, Takeshi stands, packing his things up.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Hawks gambles. Takeshi points upwards </p><p>“The roof. We all eat lunch there together.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Haru snatches up one of his hands and swings it as she drags him ahead of Takeshi and Tsuna. When they reach the roof, Sasagawa-chan and the other girl are already there, with Gokudera holed up in the corner writing something down in his notebook and smoking a cigarette, the notebook propped up against his thighs with his knees pulled closer to his chest. He glances up when the door opens and instantly brightens when he sees Tsuna, dropping his notebook and sprinting over to give Tsuna a hug. </p><p>They sit in a circle, swapping snacks and chatting idly. Hawks is practically glued to Haru’s side while she animatedly talks about something he doesn’t know anything about. </p><p>“What do you like to do in your free time, Hawks?” Sasagawa-chan suddenly asks and he jolts. She instantly looks apologetic. “Oh, dear… I didn’t mean to surprise you.”</p><p>“No, no it’s okay,” Hawks mumbles. “I… I don’t know. I didn’t get much free time…”</p><p>Haru stiffens beside him but relaxes as she ruffles his feathers a little.</p><p>“I liked playing games with Takeshi, though,” he admits foolishly. A lot of them laugh, smiling at him. </p><p>“He’s pretty good,” Takeshi says. “He might even give you a run for your money, Hayato.”</p><p>Gokudera turns his nose up at Takeshi, “shut it, baseball idiot!”</p><p>“Oh!” Takeshi brightens. “That’s perfect! We should all go play baseball.”</p><p>Gokudera rolls his eyes but Tsuna nods eagerly. </p><p>“I’ve… I’ve been practising. Reborn’s been making me…” </p><p>“Well,” Haru begins. “If we play, I want Hawks on my team!” She then crosses her arms. “That’s okay with you, isn’t it?!”</p><p>“It should be random,” Takeshi quickly quips. “That way it’ll be fair.”</p><p>“Uh… Takeshi…” Dokuro interrupted. “No matter what, your team will win… Nothing will actually make it fair…”</p><p>Hawks just listens. He’s never played baseball, but he thinks he’s heard that it’s fun. Takeshi seems to love it and he likes some fun things like video games. </p><p>“Do you know how to play, Hawks?” Sasagawa-chan asks and Hawks shakes his head. Her doe eyes droop a little before she attempts a reassuring smile. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to teach you then!” </p><p>Takeshi cheers. “Well then! After school, everyone meet by the front gate!” </p><hr/><p>Wakana is gentle in the way she, Nana, and the others tell the story. Yamamoto-san speaks every so often, but the rest of the time he just sits with a serious and closed off look on his face. Hawks can’t read it. </p><p>Nana starts off by talking about Reborn, Tsuna’s old tutor. </p><p>“He was here to teach Tsuna. A live-in tutor. I’m sure you know that. We grew very close, even before the divorce went through. But something happened, and he went missing. That happened first,” she says sadly. </p><p>Kyoko sighs. “Nii-san disappeared not long afterwards. It was out of the blue, and we knew it wasn’t because he’d run away. He’d confessed to Hana the day before.” </p><p>Hana’s cheeks redden, but she doesn’t speak. </p><p>“Chrome then stopped turning up to school. We were halfway through our last year and we didn’t think anything of it…” Kyoko continues. “But it was concerning. We knew she had some sort of family. I don’t recall being introduced… I think they were involved with something bad.” </p><p>“I thought she’d just unexpectedly moved schools or something…” Hana shrugs. “But it was around that time that Haru got this new boyfriend. He’d be all she’d talk about. Something about him being some rich European dude. And a few weeks before graduation, she up and went missing, just like the others. Radio silence. We tried to find out who this boyfriend was, but she never told us his name…” </p><p>Hawks’ eyebrows crease. Ryohei? Chrome? <em>Haru?</em></p><p>Hearing that Haru disappeared makes his insides twist. He’d love to find out who this ‘boyfriend’ was, just to tear him a new one. But he holds in his frustration. Dammit, if he’d just stayed and been a hero for them.</p><p>“Hayato, Takeshi, and Tsuna all went missing next…” Nana quietly confesses and Hawks freezes. <em>Takeshi? Takeshi had gone missing?! </em></p><p>Noting the conflicting emotions on his face, Ipin grabs his hand under the table. </p><p>“It was sudden and terrifying. Probably a few weeks after school had officially ended. Kyoya lost his mind…” Wakana says. “He called me and Shingo back to Namimori and demanded us to look. Shingo was a detective in Tokyo. So Kyoya thought we could help. Unfortunately, Shingo couldn’t find anything…”</p><p>Nana squeezes her eyes shut, trying to hide the budding tears. “Lambo was next… the window was left open. He might have gone looking for the others, I don’t know…” She whispers. </p><p>“Kyoya grew more frantic,” Wakana explains. “And then he just left. Again, in the middle of the night like Lambo.”</p><p>“And that’s it,” Futa finishes. “It was horrible, for a few years afterwards. Mama was sometimes scared to let me and Ipin leave for school. Ipin’s father, Fon, was invited to stay with us for a few months, simply to walk us to school. He’s well-practised in martial arts, so she wanted him to protect us…” </p><p>“Hana and I would always check in on everyone,” Kyoko tells him. “Hana then left to go to Tokyo to study law and we made her call every night. Luckily, she returned to us, but…” </p><p>Yamamoto-san quickly cuts in. “I think that’s enough,” he says. “Hawks, I understand you’ll need time to process everything, and we can give you that, but I believe everyone should finish eating and then be on their way. Tomorrow, we can all talk more on this.” The man then looks over at Hawks. “You can stay here tonight.”</p><p>Hawks can’t muster words, so he just nods. The rest of the dinner is quiet, just the light sounds of shifting and chopsticks clicking together. As they finish, Yamamoto-san clears the dishes and they all stand, facing towards him. Ipin is first, grabbing him around the middle and squeezing tight. Once she’s let go, Futa sweeps in and grabs his hand, pulling him into a loose hug, patting his back carefully through his plumage. </p><p>Kyoko is much like Ipin, but she can actually place her head on his shoulder, whispering muffled and indiscernible words before pulling back. Hana doesn’t hug him. She just shakes his hand and ruffles his hair. Shingo shakes his hand too, the man’s calloused and scarred hand strong in his. Wakana pulls him into an embrace, wrapping one arm around him and pushing his face into her collarbone. </p><p>They all take their leave, Futa and Ipin waiting outside. Nana is standing in front of him, Yamamoto-san lingering behind. </p><p>“You know you can come by whenever you want, you’re always welcome here.” She then places a hand on his shoulder, pulling him into her and whispering. “It’s okay… It’ll be okay. Trust me.”</p><p>He just nods and she pulls away, bows gently, and then steps out into the night air. </p><p>In a daze, Hawks follows Yamamoto-san up the stairs, everything looking so familiar and yet different. It’s worse here than at Nana’s house. Because he was raised here. </p><p>Some new photographs are hung in the hall. One, he notes, is of Takeshi on graduation day. He’s standing beside Hayato, Tsuna, Hana, Kyoko, and Kyoya. Takeshi’s hair is a little longer and his grin is a little dimmer, but that’s just the beginning. Hawks can’t help but feel unnerved by how <em>wrong</em> the photo looks. Tsuna is barely smiling at all while Hayato has a massive scowl across his lips, an arm wrapped around Tsuna, pulling the smaller boy closer to his side. Hana looks extremely uncomfortable and almost scared in a way, while Kyoko has red eyes from crying, and she’s barely managing a wobbly smile. As for Kyoya, pushed right into Takeshi’s side, face obscured by shadow, only his sharp, grey eyes visible, glaring straight at the camera. </p><p>It’s scarily different to a lot of the other photos in the hall. One of Kyoya and Takeshi, obviously taken without their knowledge. Kyoya looks peaceful, calm, while Takeshi is joyful, laughing. Another features Reborn, with that sharp smirk of his, arm around Nana while Yamamoto-san, Ipin’s father, and a punk man with purple hair and a lip piercing linking with a chain to his ear standing beside him. </p><p>And the one he sees as he passes the living room, right above the television where they’d play video games until both he and Kyoya fell asleep. It has Yamamoto-san, Takeshi, Kyoya, and Hawks. </p><p>He remembers posing for it. </p><p>He remembers that day, when Yamamoto-san told him that it was okay. That he was a good kid with a bright future. </p><p>He moves on. He follows Yamamoto-san past Takeshi’s old room, door shut and untouched. And to his old room, where a simple guest room now resides. Yamamoto-san asks if Hawks has any luggage and Hawks responds with empty laughter and a strained smile as he says that he’d totally forgotten but he’d see if he could get it tomorrow. He can sleep in his usual hero pants, they’re comfortable enough. </p><p>They stand at the door for a moment, in a stalemate of some kind, until Yamamoto-san grabs him and hugs him, careful of his wings. He presses Hawk’s face into his shoulder and runs a hand through his hair and Hawks feels just like that little kid. He can’t stop the tears. He shouldn’t cry. He shouldn’t!</p><p>But it’s sad. He can’t process anything yet. Everyone, being just… gone. It’s hard to deal with, really. </p><p>Yamamoto-san just ruffles Hawks’ feathers and tells him to let it all out. So he does, because Yamamoto-san told him to and he knows what’s best. As soon as Hawks pulls away a little, Yamamoto-san lets go slowly. He nods goodnight and lets Hawks throw off his jacket and shirt. </p><p>And, stupid and kinda out of his mind, calls a number he probably shouldn’t. </p><p>
  <strong>“What is it, birdy?”</strong>
</p><p>“How do you deal with loss?” Hawks quietly asks, his voice barely a whisper. </p><p>Dabi doesn’t answer for a few minutes before he mumbles with probably a frown on his stupid face. </p><p>
  <strong>“What happened?”</strong>
</p><hr/><p>It’s a few more slow days before Hawks ends up ‘training’. Takeshi gets him ready and they meet with Tsuna and Reborn. The sky is starting to turn pink and orange, the sun sinking lower. Tsuna waves to him happily as he walks with Takeshi to the field. Reborn just tips his fedora. </p><p>“Maybe… we should start with getting you off the ground smoothly,” Tsuna suggests and Reborn looks at him with what might be pride. </p><p>“His feathers aren’t right,” says a cold voice. It’s Hibari. Hawks goes stiff at the sound before loosening when a hand trails down his wings, fluffing up his feathers. Another hand dives into the plumage and gently and painlessly tugs a few feathers free. “You’re terrible at taking care of these.”</p><p>Wait… is that… Hibari doing that. He’s preening him? And so gently, carefully. </p><p>“They’re torn in places too. It’d hurt if I tried to pull them right now,” Hibari comments. It’s probably the most he’s ever heard Hibari speak at one time. Or maybe ever. </p><p>“I don’t even need to guess who’s at fault for that,” Reborn growls with a scowl. It makes him even scarier. Hawks instinctively curls in on himself a little and Hibari’s hands stop. When Hawks relaxes a little, Hibari continues. </p><p>“I can deal with them later,” Hibari says. “It won’t be pleasant.”</p><p>He pulls away, a strange look on his face lingering before reverting back to his frown. </p><p>Hawks fluffs his wings up and feels them respond a little better. He can still feel the comforting feeling of Hibari’s hands. Like an older sibling, exasperatedly taking care of a rowdy younger brother. </p><p>“Is he okay to fly now?” Tsuna asks, his lips pursed in concern. Hibari nods and steps back. Tsuna pulls on his gloves, lights up with flames, and takes Hawks’ clawed hands into his own. The flames don’t hurt one bit. They’re nice, gentle, and they warm his hands, and maybe even his heart. </p><p>Tsuna teaches him how to take off. Hibari helps, and soon Gokudera and Dokuro show up, assisting him as well. He launches into the air much faster now, and Tsuna promises to teach him how to take sharp turns and complicated movements. </p><p>When Hawks goes back to the sushi restaurant with Takeshi, he almost feels sad. Exhausted, of course, but kinda sad and disappointed. </p><p>It’s the first time he’s ever wished training wouldn’t end. He was having… </p><p>Fun? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whiplash is a given in this fic, as I'm sure you've now noticed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys. hope you enjoy this one :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It feels strange, being back in Namimori. And not just because he hasn’t been there for so long. It’s not what you’d call desolate, but it’s quiet. But the one thing that throws him off. </p>
<p>No heroes. </p>
<p>No mention of heroes. </p>
<p>Plus, he doesn’t think he’s seen a single police officer walking around or any sort of villain attack/emergency. It’s far too peaceful for Hawks to get comfortable.  He stays on his guard as he wanders about, stopping by old, familiar places. </p>
<p>He actually can’t remember heroes patrolling back when he was younger either, now that he thinks about it. All he remembers is Kyoya stalking the town like it belonged to him, with bullies or anyone slow enough to get in his way ending up beaten, bruised, and bloodied. Although, the thought of that is concerning. Because Kyoya… actually, Hawks can’t remember if Kyoya was training to be a hero or not. His parents seem normal, if not a little more high class then most in town, but he was always strangely in power. </p>
<p>Hawks brushes it off when he remembers that Kyoya is gone. </p>
<p>He’s spending time with Ipin in her room after school when he asks her. </p>
<p>“Where’s all the heroes?” </p>
<p>Ipin giggles. “Oh, that? We don’t need heroes here! It’s really peaceful. We have police for anything minor, and we can call people in if something happens, but mostly we don’t need heroes. So we don’t have one. They need more heroes in the big cities anyway,” she explains. “Why? Is it strange?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen a town without one,” Hawks tells her honestly. </p>
<p>“I don’t think many towns are like this one. It’s pretty special,” Ipin hums. “I don’t remember everything about before I came here, but I think I used to live in a pretty big city, so I can kinda remember heroes being a big thing. But they were just flashy to me.”</p>
<p>Hawks shrugs and leans back. “A lot of them are.” </p>
<p>The doorbell rings and Hawks jolts up. Ipin giggles again, her head tilted towards the door. </p>
<p>“IPIN!” Hawks suddenly hears Nana call. “Fon is here!”</p>
<p>Ipin bounces to her feet and then pulls him up too. “Oh oh, come, come, my papa is here!”</p>
<p>Hawks follows without a word down the stairs and to the front door. </p>
<p>“<em>Ipin! I’m here.</em>” </p>
<p>“<em>Papa! When did you arrive in Japan?</em>”</p>
<p>Hawks has to put his tiny portion of learned Chinese to the test to get the gist of the two’s conversation. </p>
<p>The man at the door is tall, with long, dark hair done in a braided ponytail. He’s dressed in traditional Chinese dress, warm red in colour, with wide sleeves and puffed out white pants. Ipin throws herself at him and he hugs her gently. Nana also stands by the door, today wearing a baby blue day dress with a white half apron wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>“<em>And who is this?</em>” The man asks before Ipin breaks away from him and prances back over to Hawks. </p>
<p>“This is Hawks,” Ipin switches back to Japanese. </p>
<p>“Ah,” the man hums. “You are the one that used to live with Tsuyoshi-san.” </p>
<p>Hawks simply nods. Tsuyoshi-san? Not even Hawks had ever been that familiar with Yamamoto-san to call him by his first name. Maybe now? Maybe he could?</p>
<p>As he thinks, they move to the living room, where Nana ushers everyone to sit and hurries back to the kitchen to get some tea. </p>
<p>“My name is Fon,” the Chinese man introduces himself. “I’m sure Ipin already told you, but I am her father, although she stays here with her <em>mama</em>.” </p>
<p>The man has a soft smile playing at his lips and it rings in Hawks’ head that Fon’s face looks familiar. He narrows his eyes, trying to put his finger on it. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Ipin bursts in, breaking Hawks’ concentration. “He looks like Kyoya, doesn’t he?” </p>
<p>Hawks freezes before it hits him that, yeah, Fon does look like Kyoya.</p>
<p>Fon chuckles. “Of course. Kyoya was my nephew.”</p>
<p>Hawks looks at him, surprise making him splutter a tiny bit. Ipin swings on her chair a bit before Nana returns and serves some tea to everyone. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Fon continues. “I am Wakana’s brother. I’m sure you’ve met her.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, the other night,” Hawks responds, numb. Wow, so Ipin and Kyoya are- were cousins…? That’s surprising. </p>
<p>Fon smiles. “She’s a lovely woman, truly. I’m glad she and her husband have returned to this town, regrettably under awful circumstances.” </p>
<p>They all tense up at the mention but Nana pushes through it to speak. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised you’re visiting so soon after last time,” she says. Fon pats Ipin on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“I had some free time. I love coming to visit, especially since it means seeing Ipin. But… I also am here on some business. I need to speak with Wakana while I am here.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Nana nods. “Of course.” </p>
<p>As Fon continues to chat with them, Hawks begins to get a strange feeling about the man. </p>
<p>And he doesn’t like it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hawks is taken back to the field the next night, but not for training. At least, that’s what Takeshi is reassuring him of. </p>
<p>“We’re just gonna have some fun.” </p>
<p>The night sky is beginning to show itself by the time they get there, the sun but a line on the edge of the horizon, the twinkling stars spread across the blanket of darkness. It’s beautiful. </p>
<p>He likes being able to train outside. The wind in his wings feels amazing and the open sky is freeing. It helps that the ones training him are so nice and patient. He can feel himself improving. He thinks that he’ll be a good hero. </p>
<p>Laid out on the grass is a massive picnic blanket, which extends out to a couple more. In the middle is a selection of foods and drinks, and, already sitting in a loose circle is a few familiar faces. </p>
<p>Takeshi plants them down beside Hibari, who previously had a rather large bubble of space between him and the others. Hawks almost misses the way that Hibari grasps Takeshi’s hand. </p>
<p>Around the circle are others that he knows. Haru waves at him cheerfully, while Kurokawa, Sasagawa-chan, and Dokuro all just smile. Dokuro has a book out and Sasagawa-chan holds out a torch to see it better. </p>
<p>Candles and torches have been strategically placed around so it’s not too dark to see, but dark enough so that the stars are visible. Tsuna and Gokudera are talking quietly while a little girl and two little boys chase each other around in the grass. Sasagawa-san watches them alongside Nana and Reborn, who is completely composed in his usual suit. Everyone else is similarly dressed as usual. Haru in her navy coat with a red skirt this time, Sasagawa-chan in a pink, long-sleeved dress, with some strappy sandals. Chrome in a grey blouse and blue jeans this time, instead of the uniform like outfit she usually wears. Nana looks glowing in her western-style polka dot dress, Reborn with an arm around her shoulders. Hibari is dressed in a thick yukata, his school jacket hanging off his shoulders and geta on his feet. Takeshi has dressed in a hoodie and jeans while he urged Hawks to do the same. So Hawks is wearing his flight jacket over a white shirt and some green jeans that Takeshi says he got from Tsuna. </p>
<p>“Come come, children,” Nana claps and the younger three children go to her cheerfully. </p>
<p>“Mama!” The older boy greets, pale hair sitting flat on his head and facial features giving him a foreigner look. The other boy, with dark hair and bright green eyes, is similarly so. The girl, her hair done into two braids, is definitely Asian, although he’d place her as Chinese, not Japanese. </p>
<p>“Lambo wants to eat!” The dark-haired boy demands. Nana shakes her head in false exasperation. Reborn looks a little more annoyed but seems to tolerate it. </p>
<p>“Lambo, you have to wait!” The little girl berates him. </p>
<p>Beside him, Takeshi clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. The dark-haired boy hops into Nana’s lap, while the other two sit beside her. </p>
<p>“I thought that having everyone here would be a good idea since we have a new member of the family.” He gestures to Hawks and Hawks freezes up. </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>It’s Tsuna that speaks this time. “We’re welcoming you into our family,” he says, kind eyes lingering on Hawks for a moment longer before moving back to Takeshi. </p>
<p>“Well, let’s just have a nice evening, I guess?” Takeshi laughs. “It’s great to see everyone all together again.”</p>
<p>After that, everyone begins to wander about and mingle. Takeshi calls for something to be thrown over to him and easily catches it when Haru tosses it. </p>
<p>“Wrong one!”</p>
<p>He doesn’t throw it back. No… it glows and then it reverses its trajectory. Perfectly. </p>
<p>Hawks freezes next to Takeshi as the item clatters to the ground over by Haru. Haru yelps loudly. </p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Hawks cuts himself off as Takeshi pats him on the head. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I never told you about my quirk, did I? I don’t really think any of us did,” Takeshi points over at where Haru is. “What I just did, that was my quirk. I can reverse the trajectory of any item, as long as it’s not more than half my size.” He chuckles as Hawks’ eyes widen. </p>
<p>Wow! That would be a great quirk for hero work. But then… why doesn’t he want to be a hero? </p>
<p>“Kyoya’s quirk is Propagation. He can make duplicates of non-living things!” Hibari relaxes back with an irritated look, hooking a hand into Takeshi’s pocket and pulling out a pen. With the flick of his wrist, another pen identical to it tumbles to the ground. A third follows, and then a fourth. </p>
<p>Hawks watches with wide eyes. That’s…</p>
<p>Hibari scoffs and lets the original pen fall from his fingers, joining its clones on the blanket. Takeshi gathers them all and stuffs them back in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Fun, huh?”</p>
<p>For once, Hawks eagerly nods. </p>
<p>“Obviously you know Tsuna’s quirk. That’s a pretty cool one. And Reborn’s, which is super helpful.” </p>
<p>Hawks nods again, anticipation filling his stomach like butterflies. </p>
<p>“Hayato has a really useful quirk too!” Takeshi grins as Gokudera sends him a sharp glare from across the circle. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Hawks can’t help but find himself asking. </p>
<p>“Superintelligence. He’s like smarter than every single person on earth!” Takeshi points. “His reasoning, recollection skills, problem-solving, and overall intellect make him the smartest person on the planet. It’s super cool!”</p>
<p>“You’re blowing it out of proportion, idiot!” Gokudera snaps back. “It’s not that extensive. Sure, all those things are true, but-”</p>
<p>“Ryohei can heal with energy from the sun, I think…” Takeshi tilts his head. “Right, Ryohei?!”</p>
<p>“YEAH!” Sasagawa-san shouts.</p>
<p>“IDIOTA!” Gokudera yells at the same time. </p>
<p>“Kyoko’s quirk is called Photocopy. She can copy any image or writing in minutes. Pretty cool, right?” </p>
<p>Hawks nods. “Wow…” He lets out. </p>
<p>“Oh and Haru’s is-”</p>
<p>“Takeshi! Takeshi!” A voice cuts in. Haru and Kyoko are cheering for the boy to join them. Takeshi gives him a sheepish grin before making a beeline to them, leaving Hawks with a dozing Hibari. Hibari lies sideways on the blanket, facing Hawks. He then blindly grasps out and digs his hands into Hawks’ wings, holding onto the feathers ever so carefully. </p>
<p>Hawks watches as Hibari’s eyes finally flicker closed and his breathing evens out. He looks up and everywhere around him, people are smiling and laughing. </p>
<p>And Hawks feels happy. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Hawks finds that his week and a half off ends up passing by much faster than he thought. He bites his lip a bit at that fact while waving everyone goodbye. He doesn’t want to leave. Why would he? </p>
<p>But duty calls. He can’t take any more time off. Even so, he finds himself hugging Ipin a little longer than necessary. </p>
<p>“Oh!” She suddenly starts. “I almost forgot to give you this.” She holds out a small box. “It’s a present.”</p>
<p>Hawks chuckles. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he says but… he’s touched, honestly. She giggles and waves him off. </p>
<p>“It was nothing,” she responds with a grin. “Come back soon, please!”</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do.” </p>
<p>“Oh, do please,” Nana agrees, patting him on the shoulder. “We’ll miss you.”</p>
<p>“You’ve only been back a little over a week and it already feels normal,” Hana adds. “It’s weird for you to be leaving again.” </p>
<p>“Ah-ha… sorry…” Hawks rubs the back of his neck. “Anyway, I should really head off. Gotta check in with work and all.” </p>
<p>“Don’t push yourself too hard!” Kyoko yells as he spreads his wings. He’ll fly most of the way back to Tokyo, and then take a rest before heading to the commission and talking to Sakai. She did say to check in with her when he got back. </p>
<p>Yamamoto-san doesn’t say anything. He just looks… sad. Solem. </p>
<p>Even by the time Hawks is back in Tokyo, walking through the doors to the hero commission, he still can’t get those eyes out of his head, so… full of despair. </p>
<p>“Hawks,” a voice hisses and he turns, taking all of his self-control not to immediately send off feathers to strike. Standing there is that intern or something. Secretary, maybe? Whatever he is, Hawks thinks his name is Honda. And he seems to be hanging around Sakai the very brief moments he sees him. </p>
<p>“Hey, man, what’s up?” </p>
<p>Honda’s eyes, one blue and one a deep red, flicker around for a moment before he lets out a little breath. “Sakai is on the fourth floor. She’s out by the balcony. I think she wants to talk to you.” </p>
<p>Hawks raises his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“I was about to head up to talk anyway, thanks for the heads up.” </p>
<p>Honda bows. “No problem, Hawks. Glad to see your trip went okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hawks flashes a genuine smile at Honda. “It did.” He then waves the -most definitely secretary- off. “See you around.” </p>
<p>Honda just nods and walks off to who knows where. At least Hawks has somewhere to head to now. He was originally just going to go to Sakai’s office, but now he can meet up with her directly. </p>
<p>He doesn’t run into anyone on his way to meet her, but when he gets there, she’s speaking to someone else, who glances over for a second before bowing his head towards her. Sakai watches the other man leave, his suit ordinary and hair a plain black. The only striking feature is the pointier ears. </p>
<p>“Ah, Hawks,” Sakai waves him over. “Looks like your break left you in one piece.” </p>
<p>Hawks chuckles before giving her a once over. She’s leaning forward over the balcony, looking out. Her hair is done up in a messy bun, with hair clips pushing stray strands out of her face. Her eyes are conflicted. </p>
<p>“What’s with the change of scenery?” Hawks asks casually. </p>
<p>“Thought I could do with a breath of air,” she responds. “It gets stuffy in that office.” She tugs something out of her handbag, a book. Not one he’s read, not on in his language. She pulls out a pen as well, jotting something down on one of the pages, which makes him wince. </p>
<p>“So, what’s up?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be going back to your usual patrols, follow the timetable I gave you. Make sure the league knows you’re back in town. Don’t tell them why you left, I wouldn’t at least.” She then turns to him. “I wanted to ask you.”</p>
<p>Hawks quirks his eyebrows. “Oh?”</p>
<p>“Where did you go?”</p>
<p>Hawks hums. Should he tell her? Yes should be his first thought, but it’s not. He hesitates, but he has to. </p>
<p>“I just went to see some old friends in Namimori.” </p>
<p>She mutters the name under her breath and then furrows her brow, using her finger to motion him forward, silently ordering him to follow her. She stalks down the hall as he casually keeps pace, arms behind his head. Despite his calm exterior, though, his insides are a bundle of nerves and rising panic. What’s wrong? What’s wrong with saying Namimori?</p>
<p>She stops him once they make it to admin, where she digs through a few cabinets and files, fishing one out eventually and holding it out to him. </p>
<p>“<em>This</em> Namimori?”</p>
<p>He blinks slowly at her and then down at the folder, opening it with slight hesitation. On the first page is a small map of the region, Namimori circled. </p>
<p>“Yes?” He answers with a questioning inflection.</p>
<p>She sighs. </p>
<p>“Sorry to break it to you, kid, but that place has been Yakuza territory for <em>years.</em>” </p>
<p>He blinks. And blinks again. </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p>
<p>“Can I take this?”</p>
<p>“Make sure to return it within two days,” she replies. “You’re dismissed.” </p>
<p>Hawks hightails it out of there, the folder in his arms as heavy as lead. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Kyoya watches smoke rise from Hayato’s cigarette. Despite everyone’s assumptions, the bad habit didn’t actually irritate Kyoya that much. </p>
<p>Everyone needs their guilty pleasures or coping mechanisms. Kyoya just sleeps. And it’s no secret how much he likes small animals. As if hearing his thoughts, Hibird lands in his hair. </p>
<p>“I called Shamal,” Hayato says after a little while. Kyoya wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he likes Hayato. He can be calm and collected when needed. His smarts were unrivalled. Kyoya could respect him. As soon as he realised that, Kyoya had also realised that Hayato had, like a few others in town, become his.</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“Wanted to see what he knew about the commission.” </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>Hayato leans back, stretching his arms up over his head. Kyoya thinks that Hayato often resembles a disgruntled cat, probably a feral one too. </p>
<p>“He said he knew someone on the inside.”</p>
<p>Kyoya raises an eyebrow. “Does he now?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Hayato answers and then sighs, holding his cigarette out in front of him. It’s burned down to the filter, which Hayato stubs out on the metal bin beside them and tosses it inside. He then withdraws a new cigarette, which he lights while continuing. “I was thinkin’. I asked if it would be hard to get someone else inside. He told me that he could probably help. So I was considering grabbing some random grunt, tossing him the way of the creepy bastard over at kokoyo, and then giving him a sharp scratch. Get him in contact with Shamal’s man, and get him inside the commission.”</p>
<p>“You’ve thought about this.” Kyoya leans over the railing. </p>
<p>“It’s my job,” Hayato refutes. “It’s the best plan I’ve got right now.”</p>
<p>“It’s a good one,” Kyoya finally says. “I’m going to call my parents.”</p>
<p>“Why?” It’s Hayato’s turn to be confused. </p>
<p>“This,” he hums and digs in his pocket, withdrawing a note. “Some punks were hanging around the police station the other day, harassing the officers. I took them down but before they were arrested, one of them gave me this.”</p>
<p>Hayato leans over as Kyoya unfolds it. Despite the crumples, the handwriting is neat and legible. </p>
<p>“<em>We would like to schedule a meeting with a representative of the Hibari clan. As the members in Tokyo have become increasingly elusive, we have decided to track your family to this town. Have someone meet us at this address-</em>” Kyoya trails off, sneering at the note. “<em>Signed, the Shie Hassakai.</em>” </p>
<p>Kyoya turns his nose up in the air. “I’m going to kill whoever leaked our whereabouts to them.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right behind you,” Hayato growls. </p>
<p>“I’m going to call my parents. They’ll sort it out,” Kyoya huffs. </p>
<p>“Disgusting,” a new voice echos. </p>
<p>Kyoya doesn’t even move his head. He just looks out of the corner of his eye. Two figures are standing there. Two types of purple. </p>
<p>“Well, well,” Hayato turns. “Look who came.”</p>
<p>Rokudo Mukuro scoffs. “Well then, you’re looking well, Gokudera Hayato. Hibari Kyoya,” the man purrs and Kyoya sneers. “You look fine this dear evening.” </p>
<p>“Mukuro-sama had some questions regarding the commission,” Chrome murmurs. Kyoya levels Mukuro with a stare. </p>
<p>“Tsunayoshi should be able to give you that information.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Mukuro then chuckles under his breath. “But I figured if anyone could’ve come up with a plan this quickly, it’d’ve been dear Hayato.”</p>
<p>“He also came to see Kyoko.” </p>
<p>“Figures,” Hayato snorts and then nods. “Fine. I’ll go over my plan. But not here.” </p>
<p>“Lead the way,” Mukuro says with a smile. Kyoya narrows his eyes and Mukuro gives him a brief nod of acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“See you around, Kyoya,” Hayato says and waves half-heartedly. Mukuro smirks and follows as Hayato walks to the edge of the roof and jumps, landing on the rooftop parallel. Mukuro has no trouble copying his movements.</p>
<p>“Bye, Kyoya,” Chrome mutters. “See you at school.” </p>
<p>Kyoya gives her a nod. As soon as she’s gone and he’s by himself again, Hibird flutters up and onto his shoulder. He gives the bird a little skritch with his finger and then leaps off the building the opposite way, running along the walkway coverings.</p>
<p>Now. Time to phone his parents and get an explanation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He's finally here! Mukuro finally appears in this fic!!!<br/>it'd've. I've done it. I've cracked the code</p>
<p>Here are some of the quirks discussed in this chapter.</p>
<p>Yamamoto Takeshi - <br/>Quirk: Reverse - Can reverse movement of objects. The object cannot be larger than half his size. <br/>Flame: Classic Rain</p>
<p>Hibari Kyoya - <br/>Quirk: Propagation - Able to multiply any non-living thing on command <br/>Flame: Classic Cloud</p>
<p>Gokudera Hayato - <br/>Quirk: Super Intelligence - Learns at an extremely fast rate and has a higher intelligence than most humans.<br/>Flame: Classic Storm (+Rain, Sun, Lightning, Cloud)</p>
<p>Sasagawa Ryohei - <br/>Quirk: Sunbeam - Heals with the use of sunlight.<br/>Flame: Classic Sun</p>
<p>Sasagawa Kyoko - <br/>Quirk - Photocopy - Can create exact copies of images or writing<br/>Flame: Inverted Mist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shorter chapter but don't worry, i'm still here!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While it <em>says</em> that the town has been Yakuza territory, it doesn’t say which clan has taken up residence. It’s probably why there were no heroes in the town. But Hawks can’t figure out why he was placed in that town in the first place. Was there an oversight? </p><p>He stares at the phone, holding himself back from calling Nana. She’d probably freak out if she found out there were Yakuza in her town. She’s just an ordinary citizen, she doesn’t need that on her heart. Not after losing two sons. </p><p>Something strikes him. They went missing… they all went missing and there were Yakuza in that town. They must’ve had something to do with it. But what could Hawks even do with that information? Search for them? It’s a possibility. If he broke it down, like a mission of sorts, disconnected himself from it. Maybe he could do it. </p><p>First, he thought of Reborn. Reborn, who was a calm and put-together man who treated him fairly. From what Hawks can remember, he was European. Italian? The most likely story would be that he left because Tsuna didn’t need any more tutoring. But he obviously was in a close relationship with Nana. Maybe he was needed somewhere else and decided to cut off his ties with Nana despite their connection. </p><p>Ryohei’s disappearance is where things start to get confusing. He was a boxer, but other than his boxing prowess and healing quirk, there wasn’t anything all that special about him or his family. At least for an outsider. Not enough reason for someone to kidnap him. Maybe his quirk was just too much of a draw. Healing quirks are rare. It’s an avenue he could pursue.</p><p>Chrome had a family. Involved in something sketchy. She could have been drawn into it. Looking through old records to find out some names, there might be a connection with someone else to find out what was happening with her family and where she might’ve gone. </p><p>Haru… she had a mysterious boyfriend that none of her friends ever met. Also from Europe. If he could find out how they communicated, possibly got some old messages and maybe a name, he could find out who he was. Because the mysterious boyfriend is probably connected in some way. </p><p>Hayato, Tsuna, Takeshi, Kyoya, and Lambo are all dead ends. They went searching for their friends. They may have found them, they may have gotten caught up in something else.</p><p>First things first, his best avenue is to search for Chrome. The school staff may have some information on her family and her documents may too. He should also go to the police station and ask about old records. </p><p><em>After</em> he finds out who the yakuza group in Namimori is. </p><p>He powers up his phone and swipes a few times before getting to where he wants. </p><p>
  <strong>“What do you want, bird brain?”</strong>
</p><p> “I need some information.” </p><hr/><p>Tsuna motions for Hawks to spread out his wings fully and the boy does. Kyoya and Hayato observe as they both launch into the air, Tsuna flying steadily as Hawks flaps a little while before finally finding the wind to glide over. </p><p>“Fun?” Tsuna asks with a hum. Hawks’ eyes brighten and he nods. A small smile comes to Tsuna’s lips. The way his mind works in this form, mind concentrated and forward, it doesn’t make him lack enjoyment in what he does. It doesn’t rob him of his emotions for a duration. </p><p>“You’re improving,” he says and it’s true. Hawks’ form and speed has improved greatly since he’s arrived. Tsuna is unsure who trained him before now, but whoever it was definitely didn’t know what they were doing. He can’t claim to know exactly what he’s doing either, since he doesn’t have <em>wings</em>, although… </p><p>No! He is<em> not</em> calling Byakuran in to teach Hawks. That would be a nightmare. Despite the white-haired man’s knack for using wings, Tsuna would rather not reveal Hawks’ existence to more mafioso than necessary. At least at this point. He’s got Kyoya and Hayato helping him, anyway. They both know much more about birds than him. So, working together, they’re helping Hawks enough as it is. </p><p>Landing swiftly, he watches as Hawks jerks a little while landing. He’s improving in that department too, but he’s still wobbly and uncertain. It’s something that will have to change. But they have time. </p><p>It’s seconds later that Kyoya has caught up with them, followed swiftly by Reborn and Hayato. While Kyoya and Hayato came to supervise the actual training and assist, Reborn came in case of injuries. He was the one with a healing quirk. </p><p>Well, that’s what was written down. The mafia underground were too scared to even say what they believed; that Reborn was quirkless and used his flames to mask this. Untrue. Reborn’s quirk, once Tsuna wiggled out the explanation, is the ability to make his sun flames more potent for a time. It’s like a charge-up time, and then he can use them at full throttle. The underground never knew much about Reborn’s healing ability anyway. He’s known for hurting not healing. </p><p>Kyoya runs his hands through Hawks’ wings a few times, making sure none of the feathers are damaged. He still hasn’t gone through for a full clean-up but has implied that he’ll do it sometime soon. They need to be taken care of if new, healthy feathers are to grow. </p><p>Reborn will likely supervise that too, use his flames to heal what is truly damaged. </p><p>Tsuna pats Hawks on the head gently and the boy blinks up at him. </p><p>“Well done today,” he says and shakes his head. The flame on his head disappears and he feels his body relax, expression softening. “Kyoya and I will take you back to Takeshi, okay?” </p><p>Hawks nods gently and Tsuna smiles. </p><p>“You’re doing really well, we’re really proud of you,” Tsuna tells him and Hawks brightens even further. </p><p>“Th-Thank you!” </p><p>Kyoya scoffs under his breath, beginning to stalk away. Tsuna leans over and pecks Hayato on the lips before waving goodbye and nodding to Reborn. </p><p>“I’ll see you at home.” </p><p>“Don’t take too long,” Reborn responds and turns away. Hayato waves, excitement glimmering in his eyes like a puppy. He follows Reborn and Tsuna inwardly groans for a second before following after Kyoya, Hawks quickly catching up and Tsuna takes his hand, guiding him.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Tsuna asks as they walk along the road. Hawks nods with a giddy smile. </p><p>“That’s good. You should enjoy flying,” Tsuna tells him. “I do.”</p><hr/><p>Hawks returns to Namimori without warning anyone aside from to Sakai, who just sighs and waves him off with the instructions to return by the end of the week. He’s cutting it close, he knows. </p><p>But he needs to find out what happened. </p><p>He first heads to Namimori High School. He gets in easily enough, flashing his hero ID. They show him up to the Principal's office, a tall woman with a calm expression and black hair. Flashes of memories of her walking the halls when he accompanied Takeshi to school take up his vision for a second before clearing. </p><p>“Greetings, Hawks. It’s quite a surprise to have such a famous hero in our small town. I am Principal Fujikawa.”</p><p>Hawks nods, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“So?” Fujikawa leans forward. “What can I help you with today?”</p><p>Hawks sighs. “I… When I was younger I stayed in this town for a few years and I knew some kids that went to this school. I heard… Dokuro Chrome? Do you have any information about what happened to her?”</p><p>Fujikawa leans back now, humming. “Ah,” she taps her fingers against her desk. “I remember now. You lived with the Yamamoto family.” She shakes her head. “Such an awful tragedy for those people. One of the worst things to happen in our city. And to our students.” </p><p>“Do you know about what happened with the others?” </p><p>She gives a little shake of her head. “For privacy reasons, I can’t tell you<em> everything</em>, but since I know you were friends, I’ll help you. Dokuro started here with everyone else, but before that, I believe she attended Kokuyo Middle School, in the next town over. I believe she lived there, too, but I could be remembering incorrectly.” </p><p>“Did she have family?”</p><p>Fujikawa nods. “I taught classes back then, and I think she had a brother. A little older than her. He had glasses and wore a beanie, I think. She had a guardian, but they didn’t come in to visit.”</p><p>“And when she disappeared?” Hawks had never met Chrome’s family. It was scary how little he knew about her. </p><p>“She just stopped turning up. We called home to enquire, but all the numbers were disconnected. Asked her friends, they had no idea what had happened to her. We went to the police and they said they’d put out a search, but it didn’t go anywhere and they closed the case.” Fujikawa looks down. “She was such a good girl, it hurts to think of what went wrong.” </p><p>Hawks rubs his face. “What about the others. Miura Haru?” </p><p>Fujikawa looks even more pained. “Oh, that poor girl. We don’t know much about what happened to her, only that she’d started a new relationship. Probably a catfish or creep that duped her into going with him. Poor girl…” </p><p>Hawks tries not to grind his teeth together. </p><p>“That’s… did the police do much at all? About any of this?” </p><p>Fujikawa shakes her head. “Not really. You can definitely ask down at the station for information. Please… let us know if you find out what happened to them…” </p><p>Hawks nods firmly, standing. “Of course. Thank you.” </p><p>Fujikawa bows. “It was nice having you, Hawks.” </p><p>He walks out and down the street, all the way to the Police Station. There aren’t many people working, the ones present are more likely called out for cats in trees or to help old ladies cross the street. Namimori is too calm. Too peaceful. </p><p>One face he does recognize out of the small group. It makes him curse inwardly. No one else was supposed to know he was here. They’d fuss if they knew. </p><p>Kusakabe Tetsuya. Hibari’s best friend. Right-hand man, maybe? They were close. </p><p>And now Kusakabe is the police chief of town. Alarm bells ring in his head. </p><p>Kusakabe doesn’t speak to him, he seems too busy with something. What he is busy with, Hawks can’t figure out. </p><p>Right-hand man. </p><p>Right-hand man…</p><p>He pushes the thought away. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>Hawks looks up. An officer is standing there. </p><p>“Hi!” Hawks greets in an awkwardly cheerful voice. The officer’s eyes widen. </p><p>“Aren’t you-”</p><p>“Pro hero Hawks, yup. I’m here on official business, though.”</p><p>“Do you want to speak to the chief?” </p><p>He would rather not but if he has to. Kusakabe would probably be able to help him much more than anyone else. </p><p>“If he’s free.” </p><p>“Chief!” The officer calls, walking over to Kusakabe. “It’s… well…”</p><p>“Speak up, officer.” Kusakabe’s voice is rough and deep. </p><p>“Pro hero Hawks wants to speak with you.” </p><p>Kusakabe’s eyebrows shoot up and he turns. Hawks gives him a wave and the man strides over. </p><p>“Well, well, then. It’s been a long time, Hawks,” Kusakabe says and waves him around. “Come sit in my office.” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Once he’s actually sitting across from him, it’s a little more difficult to ignore the intrusive thoughts screaming that something’s wrong. </p><p>“What’s brought you back to town. Nana came by a few days ago to tell me you’d visited.” </p><p>“I did.” Hawks shrugs. “I wanted to know what happened to the others.” </p><p>Kusakabe grimaces. “Right. Well, we do have backlogs of the individual investigations, but they’ll take a while to dig up. If you can find something we didn’t, let us know.” Hawks can see the pain in his eyes. He was Hibari’s best friend. </p><p>Kusakabe leaves and then returns with a stack of files. </p><p>“This is everything we have. I’m only letting you see these because you’re a Pro Hero and family. No other reason,” Kusakabe then walks out, leaving him sitting at a desk with too much paper than he wants to deal with. </p><p>He holds back a groan. </p><hr/><p>“Got your stupid name or whatever,” are the first words uttered by former Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello. The blond runs a hand through his hair and holds over a sheet of paper. Reborn takes it without a word. </p><p>Tsuna resists the urge to bite his fingernails while Hayato rests a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Keigo?” Reborn hums out. “Takami Keigo?” </p><p>“I’ve heard that name before,” Colonello huffs. “A while back. A jewelry thief. Takami Thief, could be related.” </p><p>“Could also be why they hid his name,” Hayato grumbles out. “What happened to the thief?” </p><p>“Got caught. I think he’s been imprisoned for life,” Colonello says with nonchalance. </p><p>“After that, the HPSC must’ve taken the kid in,” Hayato responds. Colonello leans back. </p><p>“That all y’all need?”</p><p>“Yes,” Reborn says with a clipped tone. “Never say <em>‘Y'all’</em> again.” </p><p>“Maggot,” Colonello hisses, glaring. </p><p>“Lacky,” Reborn responds, withdrawing a handgun. Colonello easily flips his rifle over his shoulder and aims it straight at Reborn. </p><p>“Fucking try me, maggot.”</p><p>“You’re on.” </p><p>Tsuna doesn’t try and stop it. He can’t. He just buries his face in his hands and sighs. Hayato’s hand stiffens. </p><p>“It’s okay, Juudaime,” Hayato quietly says into his hair. </p><p>“They’re going to kill each other,” Tsuna laments. “Let’s go…”</p><p>Tsuna and Hayato’s exit is completely ignored as Reborn and Colonello stare each other down, deadly weapons pointed at one another in extremely dangerous ways. </p><p>“They’ll be fine,” Hayato says once they’re in a safe distance. </p><p>“That warehouse won’t be.” Tsuna shakes his head. “Whatever, they can clean up their own mess.” </p><p>Hayato pats him on the shoulder. “Wanna bet on who will win?” </p><p>Tsuna groans. “If I bet against Reborn he’ll beat me up. Or make me study algebra.” </p><p>“I know algebra. I can help you study if you want?” Hayato says. </p><p>“I know you know. I just don’t <em>want</em> to know about quadratic equations and derivatives and <em>letters in math</em>!”</p><p>Hayato wraps a hand around Tsuna’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ll help you study to the point that you can pass and fly under Reborn’s radar. Now, about that bet…” </p><p>“Two thousand on Reborn.” </p><p>“Two thousand on Colonello,” Hayato replies. </p><p>“Hold on, what are we betting on?” A voice comes from their right. They turn their heads at the same time to see Takeshi, Kyoya, and Haru walking along the street path. A little further back are Chrome, Kyoko, and Ryohei.</p><p>“Who will win, Reborn or Colonello. I’m on Reborn, Hayato’s on Colonello. Two thousand yen each,” Tsuna bluntly recites. Takeshi grins. </p><p>“Fine, I’m on Colonello.”</p><p>Haru scowls. “No! Reborn will win!” </p><p>“Reborn,” Kyoya says and crosses his arms. Chrome, Kyoko, and Ryohei finally catch up to see them rifling through their wallets (and purse in the case of Haru) to retrieve Two thousand yen. </p><p>“What’s the bet?” Chrome hums. </p><p>“Two thousand. Who will win, Reborn or Colonello? ‘’</p><p>“Reborn.” Chrome holds out her money.</p><p>“Colonello,” Kyoko remarks with as much speed.</p><p>“Master Colonello!” Ryohei declares with a grin.  </p><p>And they all wait, watching the warehouse as loud bangs echo out. At one point, Kyoya gets bored enough to jump in a tree and wait there. With a tired yawn, the dark-haired boy falls asleep, not bothered by the explosions. A cloud of smoke releases out the window and then walks out…</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Reborn, singed and disgruntled. Behind him staggers Colonello, soot matting his blond hair. </p><p>“What are you all staring for?” Reborn grounds out. Must’ve been a close one then. </p><p>“Give it all to me,” Chrome says. “I’ll deal it out.” </p><p>In the end, Chrome, Tsuna, Kyoya, and Haru split the 16,000 into 4,000 each. </p><p>Reborn gives them a look. </p><p>“You made a bet?” He then looks at the money in Tsuna’s hand and hums. “Well, at least my student knows what’s right.”</p><p>Tsuna shrugs. “I’m gonna buy something for Mom. We should be heading back, by the way.”</p><p>“Master Colonello!” Ryohei saddles up next to the ex-militant with ash covering his face. The blond wipes back his hair and looks over at his pupil. </p><p>“Ryohei! What good timing!” </p><p>Kyoko claps. “Mr. Colonello, we’d love to have you over for dinner! I can tell you all about this girl that big brother has a crush on.” </p><p>Ryohei goes red and Colonello laughs. </p><p>“You have to.” </p><p>With the rifle still slung over his shoulder, Colonello follows the two back up into town while Haru, Chrome, Hayato, and Tsuna follow Reborn. He can see from the corner of his eye that Takeshi is trying to get Kyoya to come down from his comfortable spot in the trees. Tsuna does not envy his position. </p><p>Not one bit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it</p><p>Kusakabe!!! what an actual lad</p><p>See if you can guess who Chrome's 'brother' and 'guardian' are </p><p>wanted to add some of that sweet crack comedy that the series is known for, so reborn vs colonello with a betting ring in the background. everything is so serious, gotta make sure we have some of that good old trying to legit murder each other.</p><p>Note: They were betting around $25, which ended up around $200, split four ways to around $50 each (USD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>